Christmas with the Kirklands
by Erikroolsall
Summary: The United Kingdom is celebrating Christmas together at England's house. But suddenly, a lot of other nations join them for the holiday. With Christmas duties and character chaos, how will this Holiday end? Two OC's included. Rated K  for safety
1. December 1st

Alright! So I'm doing a Christmas challenge! I'm going to update everyday until Christmas Eve! Though I might skip out on weekends cause...no one wants to write on weekends when they can be doing Christmasy stuff. So...yeah!

Background information! Ancient names WILL be used between the United Kingdom, not often but still there. For people who don't know what I'm talking about it's basically Albion, Alba, Cymru, ext. That's not their human names, but ancient names.

Human names I'm going to ease you into. But I named them as follows: Scotland-Aidan Kirkland (all sharing the last name peoples), Ireland- Declan Kirkland, North Ireland- Cian Kirkland, Wales- Iago Kirkland (couldn't resist after reading Othello and found out it was a Welsh name). I don't expect people to memorize these, but you'll hear them throughout the story.

Two OC's are in this. Talia is England's daughter, and Prussia's finacée (long history there). And Navey is England's girlfriend, and Russia's not directly related sister. They're cool, trust me. So I hope you enjoy, I sure will and...enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING in this! All Hetalia belongs to it's rightful owner and as for Talia and Navey...they belong to me and my Beta :)

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas with the Kirklands<strong>

Chapter I

~December 1st, Christmas Tree~

"Uncle! Would you stop smoking in here!"

"I have the window open,"

"I know! And it's freezing now!"

"That's not my problem,"

"Come on Aidan, put out the cigarette and close the window."

"Fine!" The redhead exclaimed angrily before flicking the cigarette in his hand out the partly opened window.

"DON'T-" The other six members in the car all shouted at the same time, only to be stopped by the loud swerving noise of a car behind them, but luckily no crash.

"Alba! Those are _my_ citizens!" England scolded beside the Scotsman in the front seat. Scotland rolled his eyes and closed the window before paying attention to his driving.

"And?" He questioned.

"Be more respectful! I don't try and kill _your_ citizens!" The blond exclaimed.

"If you want to talk respectful I would start with getting a new car. This drive is just abusive to this old one," Scotland answered while looking at the beat up car they were in.

"She's perfectly fine!" England snapped.

"Now here's the _real_ question. How come WE'RE stuck in the back seats when we're older than everyone in the middle!" North Ireland complained from the very back seat with his twin. Ireland rolled his eyes beside him as the three in the seats in front didn't even bother looking back at him.

"Because we're Awesome," Navey answered on the left.

"That's my Fiancé's line," Talia muttered without taking her eyes off the window on the right, her head resting against her propped up arm. Wales chuckled in the seat between them.

"Miss him already?" He asked.

"Ja, I wish we could have spent Christmas with him. Well, now I'm stuck with all of you. Hurray!" Talia cheered sarcastically. Wales gave a small laugh and Navey smiled encouragingly to her.

"How many more miles?" Ireland questioned nonchalant.

"We're almost there," Scotland answered.

A screech was heard and Scotland turned his head to his window as a car tried to pass them. Immediately he sped up the beat up car to keep up with them.

"Alba, let them pass," England said with a wave of his hand. His brother ignored him as he continuously sped up to the other driver's annoyance.

"Alba, _let them pass_," England repeated more sternly. The car beside them made a heavy acceleration, but Scotland easily matched it, considering the state of their car.

"Let them pass!" The blond snapped and his brother huffed.

"Hey, look, a rock," Scotland said as he looked past England's window as if he actually saw something. Being naïve, all six turned to look past the left windows as Scotland turned back to the right to the angry faces of the other car who were now mouthing profanities. While the others were distracted he stuck up his middle finger and enraged the other car.

Suddenly the car started to drive up against them, and instead of trying to turn the other way like a sensible driver, Scotland turned the steering wheel and rammed up against the other car. The others in the car all gasped at the impact.

"Aidan, what the hell are you doing!" Ireland asked angrily.

"Showing this wanker where he can go," Scotland answered while pushing the old car up harder against the other car.

"Alba stop it!" England said while trying to turn the steering wheel away from the other car. Scotland pushed his hands away easily, and continued on what he was doing.

"U-Uncle!" Talia cried as she held onto her seat for dear life.

"Yeah!" Navey cheered.

"Brother, stop it!" Wales complained.

"I don't feel so good," North Ireland muttered while wrapping his arms around his stomach and crouching over.

"Aidan, stop harassing Arthur's citizens before you make Cian puke." Ireland warned flatly. Scotland growled annoyed.

"He can hold it," He retorted, pulling back and slamming into the other un-wielding car harshly. Cian groaned.

"Uncle!"

"Aidan, stop it!"

"I don't want to be thrown up on,"

"Alba!"

"ALRIGHT!" Aidan finally bellowed and all the other voices stopped complaining as he pulled away from the other car and sped ahead of it, still showing his dominance and victory.

It was quiet in the car, no one knowing what exactly to say.

"How much farther?" Cian groaned, unsure if he could hold his stomach for much longer.

"We're almost there," Aidan grunted out.

"Hang in there Cian," Wales encouraged while turning his head back to look at his sibling.

"You are all a bunch of babies," Scotland muttered.

"This wouldn't have been a problem if you had just _let him pass_," Arthur hissed angrily.

"I would have kept going if _someone_ wasn't always getting car sick," Aidan replied harshly, glaring at the mirror where he could see Northern Ireland hunched over.

"I don't _always_ get car sick," Cian muttered as his twin rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Ever since you took that crazy rocky side road a year ago he has never recovered," Ireland replied.

"Whatever," Aidan answered. "We're here by the way,"

Those who were capable in their current position in the car to see out the right hand window could see a sign for the forest area they were going to get their Christmas tree from. Unfortunately Aidan looked out that window too, and the car hit a rather large rock on the road, making him temporarily lose control of the car long enough for the car to travel onto the other side of the road and nearly hit an oncoming truck.

"Turn the car!" England yelled and Scotland quickly turned the car onto the side of the road, hitting a snow bank, went _through_ the snow and into the parking lot of the area. He hit the brakes and the car stopped. There was a moment of silence.

"Is…everyone alright?" Arthur asked slowly, turning his head to see the others. Both Irelands, who had taken their seatbelts off to crouch over more comfortably, or to help the other, had North Ireland flung over the middle seats and was now upside down, his head on the floor of the car, and Ireland somewhere in the back but out of sight.

"Cian? Are you alright?" Talia asked slightly frightened from the events. North Ireland groaned in response. Wales sighed and helped lower Cian's legs down from their position over the seats.

"Declan? You okay back there?" Navey called.

"I'm fine," Ireland responded roughly as he got up from the floor in the back and onto his seat again, dishevelled.

"Well, we're here," Scotland announced. "Let's go,"

~oOo~

"Are we almost there yet?"

"No,"

"How much farther?"

"You'll know when we come to it,"

Six of them groaned as all of them were forced into trudging through knee deep snow.

"_Why_ can't we just _buy_ a Christmas tree like everyone else?" Navey questioned as she wrapped her arms around her torso to keep herself warm.

"You guys _always_ complain I'm not traditional enough…or someone has a bigger Christmas tree than me…well not this year! We're doing this _completely_ traditional! No _fake_ trees!" England answered with a huff.

"They sell pre-cut trees you know," Wales answered with a raised eyebrow at his brother.

"…I already looked at those, they're not big enough." Arthur answered.

"So instead of sucking up and buying a small tree that will fit the house you're going to make your four brothers, your daughter and your _fiancée_ trudge through the snow to drag a _big_ tree back with us." Scotland said flatly.

"I don't see why you're all complaining," England huffed. Talia sighed.

"I'm getting tired…Uncle, give me a piggy back ride," She demanded as she walked over to Scotland and offered her hands out to be picked up. Scotland raised an eyebrow at her.

"No,"

"Please~! It's cold, and I'm short, and it's hard to walk!" She complained.

"Suck it up. You _always_ say you're short and cold," Navey retorted. Talia glared at the other girl before turning back to the red head.

"Please?"

"…Fine," Scotland finally sighed, unable to deny his niece anything.

"Danke!" Talia practically sang as she hopped onto Scotland's back as he wrapped his arms around her legs to keep her up.

"What! That's not fair!" Navey complained.

"Ha-ha!" Talia said while sticking her tongue out at the other.

"Act your age," Arthur scolded his daughter. Talia looked at him flatly.

"I'm not as old as you think I am. I'm only a bit over two hundred years old." She answered.

"Artie, give me a piggy back ride," Navey complained.

"No,"

"Don't count on it Navey, he might sink if you put weight on him." Scotland said with a grin. Everyone laughed except for Arthur, who blushed madly.

"I beg your pardon!" He shouted angrily.

"Come on Arthur, like you said, this Christmas we're going to be more traditional. Which means we're going to _act_ like a family, and, believe it or not, _laugh_." Wales interjected.

"Family spirit doesn't come from making fun of each other, _Iago_." Arthur huffed.

"Yes, but you got to admit, it was funny." England glared.

"…I'm cold," North Ireland said as his teeth began chattering.

"I think we're _all_ cold," Ireland answered while wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulders to warm him.

"Hopefully we'll find this damn tree soon," Scotland muttered unhappily.

Unfortunately, they had to walk on for another good half hour before they reached 'The Tree'.

"There it is!" Arthur exclaimed happily as he rushed over to the giant tree.

"Whoa," Talia exclaimed as she looked at it over the Scotsman's shoulder.

"That's a big bugger," Aidan agreed.

"There's no way that's going to fit in the house," Ireland commented.

"Isn't it great?" England called back to the others, being too far ahead to hear what they were saying.

"It's huge!" Navey exclaimed excitedly.

"Arthur, don't you think it's _too_ big?" Wales questioned.

"Nonsense!" England answered with a dismissive wave.

"Alright, then here's a good question: How are you going to cut it down and drag it back?" Scotland asked. There was a pause.

"…Bugger," Arthur muttered.

"You forgot to bring something to cut down the tree!" Talia exclaimed incredulously.

"W-Well…"

"Smooth move Albion," Ireland criticized.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!" England shouted at Scotland.

"I wanted to see how far we'd go before you remembered." The red head answered.

"What!" The others all shouted in unison.

"Well NOW what do we do?" Navey asked impatiently.

"…I guess we'll have to go back," Wales finally answered.

"No way! I'm not going ALL the way back and then come here again!"

"Yeah!" Talia agreed.

"Looks like you'll have to dig it up then," Scotland concluded. There was another silence that fell over them all.

"Not it," Talia called out.

"Alright brothers, let's ALL do it," Ireland said with a sigh.

"D-Declan I'm t-too cold!" North Ireland said with a shiver.

"I'll do it!" Navey volunteered.

"Alright then," Scotland said while putting Talia down from his back. "Let's get to work,"

~oOo~

"I can't believe you guys actually dug that thing up, dragged it to the car, strapped it on the roof, and then brought it here." Talia said with a shake of her head as she stood in the living room of England's house with all of her relatives. Navey and Ireland were both laying on different couches exhausted as England, Scotland, and Wales tried to figure out a way to get the tree, which had the roots cut off and was waiting outside, inside without damaging the house.

"Well, at least _we_ didn't have to help," North Ireland pointed out as he carried a tray of hot chocolate into the room, and a few mugs of tea, before offering it to everyone.

"Yeah, thanks for the help by the way," Ireland mumbled sarcastically to his twin.

"Arthur, there's no way the tree is going to fit in here if we don't cut off the top," Wales said impatiently as his younger sibling refused to listen to him.

"Its fine the way it is!" England huffed.

"Albion, listen to Cymru. He's smarter than you," Scotland sided.

"He is not!"

"Would you guys _stop_ fighting and bring the verdammt tree in!" Talia yelled angrily.

"Stop swearing in German, you're not _even_ German," Ireland criticized.

"I'm going to marry Prussia; I can say whatever I want." Talia retorted.

After five more minutes of blissful argument, Wales and Scotland convinced England to cut a _bit_ off the top of the tree so that it could fit. Once that was done the three went outside and roughly brought the tree inside.

It took perhaps an hour to set the tree up, trim it, and make sure it had plenty of water.

"Now…what?" Wales panted tiredly.

"We decorate it…I guess," England answered.

"You guys rest, Cian and I will finish it." Talia suggested. England, Scotland, and Wales all nodded before taking a seat on the ground against the occupied couches.

"I'll go get the decorations," North Ireland excused himself before exiting the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** And there you have it! Chapter numero une! So, any questions on anything, don't be afraid to ask. If the weather seems out of character for England, it's cause I live in Canada and we get a lot of snow here. So...yeah, not much I can do but try and get it accurate. Any helpful tips is great. So please Review! :)


	2. December 2nd

So it's kind of late but...at least it's up today right? So I'm definately taking weekends off by the way, it's fair for both me and my beta who have plans and wish to spend our weekend away from school with our families. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! More characters, yay! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of it's characters (Navey ain't mine, but Talia is) :)

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas with the Kirklands<strong>

Chapter II

~December 2nd, Intruders~

"_Why_ are people coming here again? Isn't seven enough for one household?" North Ireland questioned as he helped Wales chop vegetables in the kitchen for that night's dinner. Wales sighed as he scooped up the carrots he finished chopping and put them in a big pot on the stove.

"I know but…you know how it is. There are some nations that are lonely on Christmas for certain reasons, and when they're friends of ours they tend to somehow come here." He answered.

"But _Russia_, really?" North Ireland criticized with a raised eyebrow at his brother.

"He's Scotland's close friend. They both enjoy talking about making other's cry and other things like that. Russia was telling Aidan over the phone of his annoying sister and wishing to be somewhere else, so he got invited here with Ukraine."

"Wouldn't that be rude to not invite Belarus if her other siblings are here,"

"Yes, but Scotland of course figured she would follow anyways. At least if Russia's here he wouldn't have to talk to Belarus." North Ireland nodded as he dumped his chopped up potatoes into the stew that Wales was stirring.

"I don't _want_ more people here." He complained.

"Well then this would be a bad time to mention that Japan and Romania are _also_ staying over."

"WHAT!"

"Japan called last night to discuss business with Arthur. They got into a casual conversation and when Christmas was mentioned, Kiku said that his family was very busy this year and are spending it with other people. Germany and Italy have their own 'special' plans as well. I assume you know where this is going." Wales explained.

"And Romania?"

"Called this morning, he's lonely."

"The next time I see that little Albion I'm going to beat his head into the grou-"

North Ireland quickly stopped talking when Talia walked into the room. She paused and looked at him suspiciously.

"It's quiet…you were talking about mumsies behind his back again weren't you." She accused. North Ireland sighed in defeat, resisting the urge to laugh every time Talia refers to England as her mother, rather than her father.

"Talia, you can understand our stress," Wales interjected. Talia nodded and sat at a stool behind the counter.

"I know, I told him to stop inviting people. I don't even think there are enough rooms. It's a big house, doesn't mean there's a lot of places to sleep comfortably without resorting to the floor." She answered.

"Well, if we all want beds we could always bunk up. Cian, you and Ireland can share a room can't you?" Wales asked the Irish nation. North Ireland gave a face.

"But that's so weird; we haven't shared a bed in ages. We're older now,"

"Stop acting like a child and just agree,"

"I'm not a child," Cian mumbled to himself childishly.

"I take that as a yes than," Talia concluded.

"I could always bunk up with Scotland, though I'm guessing he wouldn't give it up lightly." Wales continued on.

"You can stay with me, only if you don't make it weird." Talia suggested.

"_Why_ do we have to decide this? Can't these people sleep at hotels! It's not like they don't have money!" North Ireland exclaimed with a huff.

"Well ever since Arthur snapped when we told him to be more traditional, he thinks it's a good idea for _everyone_ to stay here like one big happy multicultural family." Wales answered.

"Stupid idea, we're not even all _related_." Talia mumbled.

"Well, Russia's Navey's brother…in a different way than Ukraine and Belarus, but still related. So I think that allows _him_ in at least," Wales defended.

"Alright fine, but I just hope nobody _else_ intrudes on the house." They all paused when the doorbell could be heard.

"They're here," A creepy voice could be heard in the hallway. There was an awkward pause that followed.

"Navey," They all guessed at the same time.

~oOo~

"Kill me, kill me now," Talia said as she looked at the crowded living room filled with talking nations.

"Don't be so surprised," Ireland said in passing as he stepped around her with a tray of beverages, offering it to the nations who had just arrived.

"Your tree looks so beautiful!" Ukraine exclaimed as she beamed up at the huge tree. England looked at Scotland smug and Scotland just rolled his eyes.

"What happened to Belarus? Decided not to come after all," Scotland asked, ignoring the comment on the tree to England's disappointment.

"Ah, Lithuania asked Belarus on another date, and she agreed. So that gives us a few days maximum," Russia answered awkwardly.

"Does she even know you've left?" Navey asked, sitting beside Russia on the couch.

"нет, but I don't think it will take her long to find out." He answered honestly.

"You're safe here, don't you worry," Scotland said with a reassuring smile to his friend.

"Arigatou for welcoming us into your home at such a busy time as Christmas." Japan thanked with a small bow of his head from beside Romania on the other couch.

"Well, it's good to have friend's here for Christmas," England answered uneasily.

"Mulţumesc," Romania thanked with a grin.

"Talia, why are you standing in the doorway, come in." Arthur ushered disapprovingly.

"Huh? Oh, no, I have to go back to the kitchen. Wales told me to tell you that dinner's almost ready." She answered, snapping out of her daze.

"Cool," Navey answered.

"I'll help!" North Ireland immediately volunteered, not wanting to be forced to sit with the other nations any longer. Talia rolled her eyes and walked back to the kitchen.

Later that night, once their meals were consumed and the chatting continued back in the living room, a certain Scotsman found himself outside.

"Darn the bloody cold," He cursed unhappily as he searched through his brother's garage.

"Alba? You out here?" Scotland groaned at his luck that _said_ brother just happened to show up.

"I'm here," He answered as he continued with his search. England's head soon poked around the corner with a frown.

"_What_ are you doing?" He questioned, now coming out to stand full in front of the red head, arms crossed.

"Putting up the Christmas lights,"

"_Why_?"

"It gives me something to do."

"But it's _dark_ out! You're going to get yourself killed if you try."

"Well that will be an interesting experience I haven't done before," Scotland answered sarcastically. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Alright, but don't stay out here for too long or you'll freeze." He advised.

"Aye, now go away," England glared at the older before turning and leaving back for the house. Aidan paused before shaking his head.

"Puny know it all," He muttered unhappily. He shrugged and continued on his way.

Not five minutes later did he find the box with the Christmas lights. He placed them down on the ground and sat beside it with a sigh. The ground was cold, and now his arse was too, but he didn't mind so much. Picking up the tangle of lights inside, Scotland pulled them out and began to unravel them.

"Aidan~!" A voice called. He groaned.

"Another intruder," He muttered darkly. Soon enough, Navey came around the corner.

"Hey! Artie told me you were out here," She said with a smile.

"And here I am,"

"_Why_ are you putting up Christmas lights?" She questioned.

"Because I get bored easily. And as cheerful as talking to other people can be, I get _bored_. So here I am." Scotland answered frustrated.

"Okay, didn't mean to offend." Navey said while raising her hands up in defense. Aidan sighed.

"What do you want?"

"Just to check up on you," She answered.

"It's been barely five minutes since Albion was out here," Scotland retorted.

"I know, just wanted to see you myself. Want any help?" Navey offered. Aidan paused before looking up at her.

"Alright, untangle these," He said while tossing her the tangled mess that was the Christmas lights. Navey caught it with a gasp.

"Did you _have_ to throw it?" She asked angrily.

"Aye," Navey frowned, but sat down and began untangling it as Scotland got up and started searching through the storage boxes again.

"What are you looking for?"

"Extra light bulbs,"

"In case some don't work?" Aidan paused.

"Yeah, that too,"

"Too?" Navey echoed.

"I have an idea that will piss little Albion off," Scotland answered with an excited grin.

"This doesn't sound good," Navey mumbled uneasily. Aidan simply ignored her comment and continued looking around.

"Ah, found them. And the perfect colour too." He said as he pulled a smaller box out of the pile.

"Perfect _colour_?" Navey asked confused.

"Don't worry, lassie, you'll know it when you see it." Scotland assured her while patting her on the shoulder as he walked by to the opening of the garage.

"You bunking with anyone tonight?" Navey questioned, changing the topic, as she frowned at a small knot she was having trouble undoing.

"No, Talia offered to bunk with Wales. So I'm free until other intruders invade." He answered.

"You make it seem as if you don't want people over, when _you're_ the one who started it all by inviting Russia and Ukraine. And soon we may have to rent a room out for Belarus." Navey retorted. Scotland cursed.

"Ah well, soon enough the Holiday will be over and everyone will go back home." He said with a nod.

"I'm surprised you don't want to spend Christmas with Nessie, you two are really close." The girl commented.

"I promised my brothers I would come. Besides, Nessie doesn't mind. She has her own plans."

"Seriously?"

"Aye, but we'll be together for New Years as is tradition." Navey nodded, trying not to laugh at how attached the other was to his Nessie. _I wonder if she really _is_ his one true love_ She wondered with a shake of her head, a smile on her lips.

"Hurry up, I want to get working before it gets too dark," Scotland ordered.

"It already _is_ too dark. And if you want it done so fast, you can do it yourself again." She retorted. Aidan thought about it for a moment.

"No, I'll wait,"

~oOo~

"Mumsies?" England looked up from where he sat on his bed, putting the book he was reading on his lap. Talia stood in the door way looking at him tiredly.

"Yes?" He answered, always resisting the urge to correct her name towards him, since it was developed when she was very young.

"Can you tell Romania to stop laughing at whatever he's doing in his room, it's annoying and I can't sleep with it." She complained, rubbing her eye tiredly.

"I thought you were bunking with Wales, why didn't you ask him?" Arthur asked with a frown.

"He told me to ignore it…then _he_ fell asleep. It's as if he can sleep through anything," Talia answered. England chuckled.

"Well, I would assume so, since he used to sleep with his dragon when it was too young to be on its own." He commented.

"And I'm sure dragons are loud, now can you make _Romania_ not so loud?" She questioned hopefully.

"I'll talk to him," England agreed while getting up from his bed.

"Danke,"

"Thank you," He corrected.

"That's what I said,"

"My question is: _Why_ do you speak German as if it's your first language, when I raised you to speak perfect English?" Arthur asked while crossing his arms. Talia frowned in thought.

"Well, I'm just worried that if I stop speaking German, I'll forget it."

"You won't,"

"I forget things easily. Besides, I still know English, I'm speaking it aren't I? Isn't that enough?" She asked. Arthur smiled at the girl.

"Yes, I guess it is. Just never forget your roots," He reminded her.

"…Don't make it seem like I'm all English. Born in Canada, raised by you, and am related to both Italy's. Remember?" Talia retorted.

"And yet you remember all of that," She laughed.

"It's easier; now _deal_ with that vampiric problem in the other room."

"He's not a vampire. Just an experimental mishap involving magic that is now permanent." England corrected.

"Whatever you say Mumsies, I know you were there with Norway (from how the stories go) when it happened. That doesn't change the fact that he now has fangs and has _other_ habits that are usually defined as _vampiric_." Talia answered.

"I'll deal with it,"

"Thank you,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**-So I added some of the relationships between Navey and Talia in there. I hope you guys don't find them annoying, we find them hilarious. Talia is very close to England, since they are father and daughter, and she loves him very much. Navey of course loves him too, but has resently found a good friendship with Scotland. Though technically...if I look at the time lines...they actually _wouldn't_ be friends at this point, but for the story's sake, they will be friends :)

So please review! :)


	3. December 5th

Well, I have to admit, this is a last minute chapter, shorter than the other ones. I have a new computer game that's taking up my writting time, so sorry if it's not to your expectations. It was so lately done my beta didn't get a chance to read it yet (sad isn't it?). Also it's plot is a bit down hill too, sorry about that. Hopefully it's a one time thing. So...please read and enjoy! (As best you can) :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or anything in this chapter! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas with the Kirklands<strong>

Chapter III

~December 5th, Christmas Shopping~

"What's the point of the whole 'Buying gifts for other people' part of Christmas when its origins circle around Baby Jesus?" Scotland questioned as he walked by some of the windows of the stores in the mall. Ireland shrugged beside him as Wales raised an eyebrow.

"I think it's the idea of giving to others, and to show that you care. Besides, if you remember the Nativity story, the Three Wise Men gave Jesus gifts of Gold, Frankincense, and Mur." Wales answered.

"Last time I checked no one I know is Jesus, and we're no Wise Men, so why are we giving gifts?" The red head countered. Wales was quiet for a moment.

"Alright, that reference was pointless," He admitted.

"I'll put it plain and simple brother, at Christmas you give presents, don't question it, and_ do_ it. Now, we only have two hours to shop for the other two groups who are shopping around the mall somewhere for gifts before we meet up for lunch. We should decide where to go first, and what we should get them." Ireland cut in.

"Why can't we just give them money?" Scotland questioned.

"Because it's something we _have_. That doesn't show you care at all. If you give them money, it just shows you have no idea what they want." The Irish man criticized.

"I beg to differ; they can buy what they want with it." Scotland countered.

"Wouldn't you rather get a gift that means something to you? That there are other people who know you well enough to know what you'll love and cherish the gift." Wales questioned.

"I really could care less." The eldest mumbled.

~oOo~

"I don't know what to buy Declan!" North Ireland cried as he stood in the middle of two isles filled with CDs upset. Talia turned away from the two CDs she was comparing to give him a look.

"He's your twin, and you don't know what to buy him for Christmas?" She criticized.

"We may be twins, but we're also nations, _different_ nations, believe it or not. We've changed, not like we were completely identical before." North Ireland explained.

"Well…did you _ask_ him what he wanted?"

"…No…"

"Then there you go," Talia concluded.

"It's not like _you_ asked Artie what _he_ wanted, you're just guessing." The Irish man accused.

"That's because he tells me the same thing every year: 'anything from you I would love' or 'you know me better than everyone else, you'll figure it out' and, every once and a while, 'Just get me tea and I will be satisfied." She answered.

"…That's useless," North Ireland agreed.

"It is," They both went silent as they went searching through the CDs again.

"Hey, where did Katyusha go?" Talia questioned as she looked around for the Ukrainian woman. North Ireland looked around.

"Well…she _was_ here a while ago…" He trailed off. Both of them gave a big shiver when a loud voice cried out.

"Oh, Vanya will _love_ this!" Ukraine's voice yelled.

"I know!" Navey's loud voice agreed excited. Talia and North Ireland looked at each other.

"Well at least _they_ know what they're getting everybody," Talia commented.

"Or at least one person," They both laughed.

~oOo~

"Mmh…green…or blue?" England questioned as he looked between two different gold necklaces with different stones in the center.

"Emerald or Sapphire." He continued out loud. Romania crept up behind the blond quietly and peaked over his shoulder.

"If you're shopping for me I like Rubies," He piped in and England nearly had a heart attack as he turned around before sighing in relief.

"Vlad, don't do that," Arthur frowned disapprovingly. Romania chuckled.

"Who're you shopping for?"

"Umm…either Talia or Navey. I figured one of them might like a necklace. I'm thinking more Talia, she likes wearing these kinds of things at special occasions." England answered.

"I see, didn't you say she was born in May? That's Emerald," Romania suggested.

"I know, it's her favourite, I just couldn't decide because I wasn't sure who I was getting it for…not like Sapphire is Navey's favourite…just thought she might like something different." Arthur explained.

"Why don't you get that for Talia and get something abstract for Navey…she's very unpredictable, so it fits." Vlad suggested.

"What did you say about Navey?" Russia questioned as he snuck up behind England. Arthur gave a cry and hid behind Romania.

"Damn it Russia! Do you mind stepping louder?" England complained before coming out from behind the laughing Romania with an embarrassed blush. Russia just smiled innocently.

"But where's the fun in that? Seeing your scared face gives me great pleasure comrade." He answered.

"Excuse me, Romania-san, may I ask a question on a gift I wish to purchase?" Japan's quiet reserved voice piped in as he approached the group.

"Uh…alright, I don't know how much help _I'm_ going to be." The Romanian admitted.

"Well…I was wondering if Turkey-san would like this," Japan explained shyly before holding up a wooden wolf, carved to almost exact details. Romania looked at it amazed.

"Wow! Did you make that yourself?" He questioned.

"Nai, I wanted to make something for him, but it would make me guilty about the other gifts. I don't have enough time to make everyone gifts. I found this at the other side of the store." Japan answered embarrassed.

"How come you're buying Turkey a Christmas present?" England questioned.

"He and Greece-san are both my friends," The Japanese man answered. Romania crossed his arms with a frown.

"Well, how should _I_ know if he'll like it or not, I don't talk to him anymore." He said offended and looking away dramatically.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend." Japan sputtered apologetically.

"Don't apologize Japan, I think Turkey would like it." England offered.

"Да," Russia agreed. Romania sighed.

"Sorry Japan, I didn't mean to be so blunt," He apologized. "Just old grudges and all,"

"I understand Romania-san," Japan smiled.

"Alright, we only got an hour left, let's hurry up," England said while checking his watch.

~oOo~

"Stupid Scotland…stupid Ireland…I don't see why _I_ have to hide all these gifts until we get more wrapping paper just because I'm the youngest…why didn't they check if we had wrapping paper before we left?" Wales cursed as he carried an armful of bags of gifts. He sighed and kicked open the nearly closed basement door and descended down the stairs.

"At least Arthur doesn't come down here often at all, and the guests never come down here. I think it's a good enough hiding spot." He continued as he reached the floor and dumped the load on an abandoned couch down there.

"Geez, it's dark down here, I should go back up and turn a light on before I put these all away." He sighed and headed back to the stairs.

"Cian, next time you go in the basement, close the door!" England's voice criticized before the shutting of a door was heard, and the voices all got distant and muffled.

"Oh no," Wales whispered as it got _extremely_ dark in the basement. He rushed and stumbled up the stairs and tried opening the door, but it was locked.

"Who locks their basement door?" He exclaimed before banging on it angrily.

"Arthur! Open the door!" He yelled, but no one answered. "You've _got_ to be kidding me!"

For the next five minutes Wales banged like crazy on the door.

"Someone! Open the door!"

"Comrade Iago?" An innocent voice questioned as a shadow appeared under the door. Wales cursed his luck. _He's better than nothing_ He convinced himself.

"Ivan, open the door," He demanded.

"Become one with Mother Russia?"

"What? No!"

"Until next time then Comrade!" Wales stared at the door with his mouth hanging open in shock and disbelief.

"What? No! Come back!" He yelled as Russia's quiet footsteps walked away. He growled before banging on the door again yelling like crazy.

~oOo~

"Do you think we should help him?" Talia questioned as she looked through the doorway of the living room to the basement door where Wales was still yelling and banging against it. North Ireland shrugged from the couch where he was putting together a puzzle on the coffee table.

"It's kind of funny, I told Albion it would come to good use one day," He explained with a smile.

"Locking the basement door?" She questioned.

"Yes,"

"In my opinion, you two should just let him out," Ireland commented as he entered the room carrying a book.

"Nobody asked you," North Ireland retorted.

"Talia, open the basement door," Ireland ordered. Talia nodded hesitantly before going in the direction of the basement.

"No! Stay there!" North Ireland yelled and Talia froze.

"Open the door,"

"Stay there!"

"Open the door!"

"Stay there!"

"What's going on?" Navey questioned as she entered the room.

"I don't know what to do!" Talia cried while throwing her arms in the air.

"…What?" Navey asked while looking at them all confused.

"Hey, did you guys know Wales is stuck in the basement?" Romania questioned as he walked by the room.

"Yeah, we're talking about letting him out or not." North Ireland answered.

"Well you're too late, Scotland's opening the door." Romania commented as he continued on his way.

"WHAT!" North Ireland exclaimed before sprinting to the hallway just in time to see Scotland open the basement door.

"Aidan!" He cried.

"What?" Scotland questioned confused.

"Thank God!" Wales exclaimed as he stepped out of the basement and immediately kneeling the ground and hugging the floor.

"I see light on the ground again!" He praised happily. Talia giggled.

"Quit the drama, you aren't in Shakespeare!" North Ireland criticized before turning his head away defiantly. Wales raised an eyebrow at him before shrugging and ignoring him.

"I'm guessing this Christmas is going to be anything but _simple_," Scotland guessed with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Sorry if this chapter ain't up to your standards, but I'm quiet happy with it in a nutshell. So please review and don't be a stranger! :)


	4. December 6th

Here's the next chappie! So...I'm personally finding it difficult to write the United Kingdom without constantly using their human names cause...I don't want to confuse you guys with whose who. But, I think the next chapter I'm going to use mostly their human names, and if it's to confusing for you guys, you let me know. Kk? Please enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or anything in this chapter...except for Talia of course :)

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas with the Kirklands<strong>

Chapter IV

~December 6th, Christmas Lights~

_SMASH_

"Oh shit!" Navey looked at England's neighbours house with a guilty look as the ladder, that was moments ago leaned up against the roof of Arthur's house, was now against the neighbour's house, the upstairs window broken.

"What did you do?" Scotland questioned from the roof as he peaked his head over to look down at her.

"Nothing!" She quickly covered up. Scotland looked from her, to the ladder, and back.

"Idiot," He said while shaking his head.

"Hey, this is _your_ fault! If you had just finished putting up the Christmas lights before, this wouldn't have happened!" Navey yelled back.

"Actually, if you had been quick with untangling the lights the other night, I would have. But it was too dark by the time you were done to do it all." The red head countered with a grin. Navey crossed her arms and shrugged.

"Whatever,"

"Now shut up so I can finish," Aidan turned back to his work and looked at all the lights he had assembled in a certain order. "Can't wait to see Albion's face when he sees this,"

Kneeling to the roof, he checked a few of the lights for loose bulbs.

"All that's left is turning it on. They _should_ all work," He nodded to himself.

"Almost done up there?" Navey called.

"Aye, I'm done. We'll turn them on later and show everyone." Scotland answered.

"What if they don't work?"

"Then we'll fix them then."

"Fine," Navey sighed with a huff.

"Now get the ladder and bring it back over here," The red head ordered while looking at the edge of the roof back down at Navey.

~oOo~

"Arthur, the phone's ringing," North Ireland pointed out to the Brit. England looked at him from where he sat across from him in the living room.

"Leave it," He answered.

"Why?"

"Just trust me,"

"Hey, Arthur, the phone's ringing. Want me to get it?" Wales asked as he walked into the room, already heading for the phone placed on a small desk in the corner.

"No! Leave it!" Arthur shouted, startling the Welsh nation.

"You don't have to scream at me," Wales answered with a disapproving look to his younger sibling.

"Who are you trying to avoid Artie?" North Ireland questioned while looking at the blond.

"That's the neighbours; they've been calling for the past five minutes. I answered the first and second time. Now I'm just ignoring it," England explained.

"Neighbours? The ghosts?" Wales questioned.

"No, the other ones,"

"What do they want?" North Ireland questioned.

"I don't know. I could barely hear what they were saying. There were two people screaming at the same time about some window…I really have no idea what they were talking about." Arthur answered honestly.

"Well…I'm sure we can sort this all out somehow. There must be a mistake," Wales said optimistically. England nodded before taking a sip of his tea. All three looked towards the direction of the front entrance when the sound of a door opening and closing was heard.

"Aidan?" Wales called.

"Aye," A voice yelled back.

"Alba, you wouldn't happen to know anything about the neighbour's window would you?" England questioned. There was a noticeable silence.

"No," Scotland and Navey's voice both answered.

"Hmm, thought you would since you were putting the lights up and all," Arthur mumbled to himself before taking another sip of tea.

"Hey, mumsies?" Talia called for the Brit's attention as she entered the room followed by Romania.

"Yes?" England answered.

"Did you see the neighbour's window?" She questioned while motioning back to the kitchen where the window was faced towards the neighbour's.

"No, did you?" Arthur asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I did, Navey put a ladder through it," Romania answered with a laugh.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Navey argued as she entered the room with Scotland.

"You did _what_!" England yelled, standing up.

"Put a ladder through the neighbour's window, listen more clearly Albion," Scotland answered. Arthur struggled to resist the urge to slap his brother upside the head and turned to his fiancée.

"_Why_ did you do that?" He asked while crossing his arms angrily.

"I didn't do it on purpose! It just…fell over?" Navey tried, unsure of what to say.

"It just _fell over_! I'm getting calls constantly from the neighbours because of you!"

"Don't be such a drama queen, it was just an accident," Romania defended. England took in a deep breath and then slowly let it out.

"Fine, but _you're_ dealing with the neighbours," Arthur said while pointing a finger at Navey.

"Fine," She answered with hands on her hips. With that said Navey walked over to the still ringing telephone and picked it up.

"Shut up and stop being suck babies." She immediately said before hanging the phone back up. "There, problem solved."

~oOo~

"Hurry up Alba; I'm freezing my hollies off out here!" North Ireland complained with a shiver as he shifted his weight from one side to the other in an attempt to warm himself. Scotland glared at his brother from the front of England's house before looking at the rest of the assembled nations standing on the lawn. They had waited till night before coming out to see the Christmas lights.

"Alright, are you all ready?" He questioned, holding the two plugs in his hands.

"Yes!" They all practically yelled in response.

"Wait, did you check all the wires first to make sure they're plugged in?" Wales asked.

"Yes, now shut up," Scotland answered. Taking a deep breath he slowly connected the two cords together. Expecting to see lights and his brother's shocked and angered face, he was unprepared to be met with absolutely nothing.

"…Well?" Talia questioned.

"Did you plug it in?" England questioned.

"Shut up Albion," Scotland snapped and Arthur looked at him shocked and confused.

"What happened?" Navey questioned as she walked up to Scotland and looked at the cords.

"I don't know," He answered.

"Can we go in now?" North Ireland questioned unhappily.

"Shut up Cian, find something to do out here," Ireland answered. North Ireland pouted before sitting on the ground and began shoving snow together in the form of a miniature snow man.

"I don't understand what's going on…" Scotland mumbled to himself in thought.

"I'll check the wires," Wales said before walking off in the direction the wires led to.

"The wires are fine!" Scotland yelled at the younger.

"No harm in checking," Wales answered before disappearing behind the side of the house.

"What a shame," Russia commented lightly.

"And they would have looked so beautiful." Ukraine agreed with a sad nod.

"Better luck next year," Romania added in.

"Stupid little-" Scotland threw the cords down before storming over to the neighbour's lawn.

"Aidan, what are you doing-" Navey questioned before being cut off by the Scotsman.

"Fuck this!" He yelled as he kicked the neighbour's snow man, destroying it, before stomping down on it.

"Alba!" England yelled disapprovingly before beginning to walk over to his brother. But Scotland quickly stormed off across the street and began kicking the other houses' snowmen too. The other nations stared at him in shock.

"I'll get him," Ireland said with a sigh as he walked on after the rampaging red head. "Aidan, stop terrorizing the neighbourhood's snowmen!" He yelled.

"Fucking-stupid-son of a-" Scotland cursed as he continued on with destroying the other neighbours' properties. When there were no more snowmen to kick, and Ireland was close at his tail, Aidan stormed over to North Ireland and kicked his little snowman.

"No! Frosty!" The Irish nation cried as his brother destroyed the piece of snow.

"Aidan! That's enough!" Ireland yelled angrily as he approached the eldest.

"You didn't have to destroy Cian's snowman," Navey agreed.

"Poor Frosty…" Talia said mournfully and North Ireland nodded with a sniff.

"Hey! I think I got it!" Wales yelled from the back of the house. Suddenly the Christmas lights came on and everyone looked at it in awe before breaking out in laughter.

The lights were formed in the shape of a giant sheep. Blue lights made the head, feet and tail, and white lights made the wool. England's face turned red as he looked at the lights fuming.

"How dare you-"

"Come now Albion, don't be angry," Scotland said with a laugh.

"Why would you do that!" Arthur yelled while pointing at his house accusingly.

"Well, if I recall, you had a little fun experimenting around the medieval era…thought we should tribute to it." The red head answered.

"Wait, I thought Scotland humped sheep…" Talia trailed off confused. Scotland looked at her with a disapproving frown.

"No, that's a stereotype lassie. In history in the medieval era the _English_ were the ones who had a strange fetish for humping sheep. Thought Albion might like my little display of his past lover on his house." He answered with a grin.

"Well-I'm not the only one! Some of your people do it too!" England accused while pointing an accusing finger at his brother.

"Aye, but those are personal fetishes you can find in any country. _You_ went through a disturbing phase of it." Scotland answered.

"W-Well…what about Wales! He's a sheep shagger too!" Arthur yelled desperately.

"Hey!" Everyone turned to the Welsh nation as he came back from around the house.

"It's true!" England continued.

"It's not, and considering you're my brother I'm going to ask you to never call me that again…it's bad enough your people do." Wales counter unhappily.

"During the medieval era you humped them too! You told me! You were right in front of me with a sheep you said you were going to…uh…" England trailed off. Wales laughed and waved his hand dismissingly.

"I never actually did. My people knew the penalty for humping a sheep was lower than stealing one. So if we were ever caught stealing a sheep, we just said we were going to…you know. You guys believed us and off we went! I can't believe you didn't know that by now!" He answered with a smile. Talia patted Arthur on the back.

"Its okay mumsies, everyone goes through their phases." She said with a smile. Arthur sighed.

"I hate my life."

"Get over it," Scotland said while looking at the house admiringly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**- If you guys found the ending kind of random and pointless, it's cause I got carried away making a point. I know that everyone makes fun of Scotsman humping sheep, which we all know is a stereotype exception to those sick minded people who actually like _doing_ that. But I don't like how everyone implies that the Welsh do it either. They actually didn't people, to the source that I went. And I'm not making fun of the English here, I have English in me, I mean them no harm. But they got to know that they're acusing the Welsh of being Sheep Shaggers, when they actually did it.

I also don't know what's going on between England and Wales...it's not a recent thing, but there seems to be some bitterness between the two countries, when the personifications are so closely bonded. So...I don't understand that. I hope I didn't offend anyone with the facts I found. Honestly, if there's a correction you would like to make, I love reading about history (in a non boring way). Please review! :)


	5. December 7th

Tada! Another chapter...it's complete randomness, can't do much about that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or anything in this.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas with the Kirklands<strong>

Chapter V

~December 7th, To the Movie~

"She still looks beautiful…even at one in the morning." Scotland commented happily as he gazed up at the still lit house. He put his hands behind his head as reclined back in the lawn chair he had placed there earlier that evening. Adjusting his sunglasses, his right hand took the whiskey bottle placed in the snow beside him and took a sip from it.

"Life can't get any better than this," He said to himself with a nod.

"AHAHAHAHA! Dude, this is so cool!" A loud voice yelled, penetrating the peaceful silence. Scotland was silent for a moment.

"Fuck my life." He cursed under his breath. Turning his head, Scotland looked at the two figures standing in front of a parked car that was _certainly_ not there five minutes ago.

"What are you two doing here?" He questioned angrily.

"Dude, isn't it obvious? We're here to see Iggy!" America answered, his voice booming and echoing all around. Scotland looked at him agitated. Canada, standing beside his brother, offered a warm smile.

"Al wanted to surprise him," He explained. Scotland sighed and turned away.

"Whatever,"

"Alba, who the hell is making all that bloody noise?" England's voice yelled as one of the top windows of the house opened to show a very angry and tired blond.

"Heya Iggy!" America yelled to his friend. Arthur blinked a few times before it clicked in.

"Alfred? What the hell are you doing at my house!" He asked pissed.

"To see you of course!" Alfred answered.

"What's going on?" Talia's tired voice asked as the window next to England's opened.

"Puny America came for a visit," Scotland answered, earning him a glare from the American. Talia looked at America before turning to Wales, who was standing beside her at the window.

"Whatever, just shut up and go away so we can sleep." She put simply before shutting the window.

"Alfred, who's that with you?" Arthur questioned as he looked at Canada hard, unable to place the name.

"It's Mattie! My bro," Alfred answered, remembering his twin's name for once. Canada gave a nervous smile before giving a shy wave to the Brit.

"H-Hello England," He said, too quiet for the other to hear.

"…Oh…right…uh…well you both might as well come in, you'll freeze out there." Arthur suggested.

"I beg to differ," Scotland responded. He had been sitting outside since they but the lights on, that was four hours ago.

"Don't mind him," England dismissed.

"Alright, we're coming in!"

~oOo~

"I _hate_ this!" Talia hissed as she sat on the couch angrily.

"We all knew this would happen sooner or later." Wales answered.

"I don't know what's worse, being kicked out of our own room for Alfred and Mattie to use, or being forced to go watch the new Twilight movie tonight." She huffed while crossing her arms and sinking into the cushions childishly.

"Don't be like that, I heard the movie was an improvement to the others," Wales reasoned.

"_I'll_ be the judge of that."

"Judge of what?" Romania asked as he entered the room.

"Breaking Dawn," Talia answered.

"Ah, the movie we've _all_ been waiting for." The Romanian sighed while crossing his arms in thought. "I don't care what people say, vampires _don't_ sparkle."

"It's a creative and new idea," Wales countered.

"Iago, I mean this in the nicest way possible, but, _why_ do you defend everything!" Talia snapped. Wales shrugged.

"I don't, but it's unfair to talk bad about someone without them being able to defend themselves." He answered.

"Let's put it this way, if this movie is worse than the others, I don't even think _you_ would defend it." Romania said with a tragic sigh.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Navey asked as she entered the room.

"Breaking Dawn," Talia mumbled unhappily.

"Cool. By the way, me and Artie aren't coming with you guys tonight," She said. Talia immediately sat up straight.

"What? No fair!"

"Artie refuses to watch it, and I've already seen it." Navey explained.

"Is it any good?" Romania questioned.

"You'll just have to wait and see," She answered.

"Why can't we go see a Christmas movie?" Talia asked.

"Alfred's really excited about it. Considering it's been out for a while now, I'm surprised he hasn't seen it yet. Anyways, he wants his friends to go with him, so we're going." Wales explained.

"…Fine," Talia sighed.

~oOo~

"That was so cool!" Alfred beamed happily as the small group of nations sat at a booth in a family oriented restaurant.

"It was okay, the next one will be better," Talia commented.

"Well, considering I don't like the Twilight series, I have to admit they did it well." Ireland said with a nod.

"It was such a sissy movie, there needs to be more action." North Ireland complained.

"We can't take you _anywhere_ can we?" Talia questioned with a raised eyebrow. Cian shrugged.

"They're getting better at it, that's for sure." Romania continued.

"Yes, it was wonderful!" Ukraine cheered happily, earning a high five from America. Russia sat there with a frown for once.

"I didn't enjoy it," He said.

"It's okay Ivan, I only thought it was okay," Canada reassured with a pat on the other's arm.

"How long do you think Scotland and Wales will take to get to the house and back? They're paying," Romania questioned.

"I don't know. Wales needed to do something at the house before they came here…it's only ten minutes from the movies to the house, and another ten minutes to get here…so they should be here soon." Talia reasoned.

"Maybe they'll bring Artie and Navey with them." Ireland suggested.

"Hey!" Wales's voice cut in as he and Scotland approached the table and sat down on either sides of Talia.

"Speak of them and they shall come," Romania commented.

"Where is comrade England and Navey?" Russia asked, innocent smile back up. Scotland gave a little chuckle.

"They're busy with their own plans at the moment," He answered. North Ireland scoffed.

"Probably eating something better than this…" He muttered.

"Not if Arthur's cooking," Ireland replied.

"I still don't understand why we had to leave there so quickly Aidan," Wales commented unhappily. "I didn't even get to see them."

"A memory you'll never have to experience," Scotland mumbled.

"Stop being such an old grump," Wales snapped. Aidan rolled his eyes.

The conversations began to pick up into little groups after that. Dinner went by quickly with the chat of: the movie, life, complaining, and _other_ things. By the time they were paid and on the way home it was late that night, the Christmas lights on and greeting them when they arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Ah well, it's hard to think of ideas when you have to put them up every single day. Ah well, please review! :)


	6. December 8th

Alright, shortest chapter yet. I was very tired and just didn't want to do it. Ah well, hopefully tomorrow's will be longer, yes?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not Hetalia nor anything! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas with the Kirklands<strong>

Chapter VI

~December 8th, Tobogganing~

"So…what exactly am I supposed to do here?" England asked as he looked down the snow hill. The Kirkland's, Navey, and America had decided to go tobogganing. Surprisingly Arthur had never tobogganed before.

"You go down the hill," North Ireland answered simply.

"On that," Ireland added in while motioning to the metal saucer in England's hands. Arthur looked from the saucer to the hill before shaking his head.

"No way, that's preposterous!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, we never said it _sounds_ easy." Ireland said while raising an eyebrow.

"Come on dude, its fun!" America encouraged.

"Then why don't _you_ go?" Arthur mumbled.

"Come on Mumsies, you've never tried it before. It's really fun, promise. _I'll_ even go down with you." Talia offered.

"I'm _not_ going down there," England said sternly while passing the metal saucer to Navey.

"Artie, you've _got_ to try this at _some_ point!" Navey criticized.

"Wuss," Scotland muttered under his breath and England glared at him.

"Why don't we go down first? Then you can try it," Wales offered. Arthur looked at him for a moment before slowly nodding.

"Fine,"

"Alright, who wants to go with me?" Wales asked.

"I will!" Talia shouted while raising her hand in the air.

"Me too!" Navey yelled.

"We'll have to take the big sled though," Wales said while motioning to the giant saucer behind them.

"That's a saucer, not a sled," Talia corrected.

"Whatever,"

"Come on, let's go!" Navey cheered happily. Wales grabbed the giant metal saucer before placing it carefully at the edge of the hill before sitting in it. Navey quickly stole the spot beside him, taking up the rest of the saucer. Talia frowned.

"What about me?" She questioned sadly.

"Uhh…" Wales trailed off.

"Don't worry, I got this," Talia said with a wave of her hand before siting straight on Wale's lap.

"Do you mind?" Wales complained as the girl grabbed onto his jacket for support.

"I would honestly enjoy this _much_ better if it was my fiancé. But since you guys took my spot I'm sitting right here." Talia answered, ending the conversation there.

"Alright, are you guy's ready-" Navey began before suddenly the three were shoved down the hill by Scotland. Talia cried out and clinged onto Wales for dear life as Wales and Navey linked arms to not fall off. Navey began yelling like crazy in joy as they spun around in tight circles as Wales just tried to see straight. The three raced down the hill and far across the clearing before they all fell off the saucer, stopping its tracks.

They were all quiet for a moment as they panted for the thrill before breaking out in laughter.

"That was so much fun!" Navey exclaimed with a fist pump.

"That. Was…AWESOME!" Talia agreed happily.

"I want to do that again," Wales breathed out with a smile.

"Okay!" Navey yelled.

"No, first Arthur goes, than we can again." Wales answered. Navey pouted.

"Fine,"

The others waited for the three to trudge their way back up the hill, carrying the saucer, and full of giggles.

"See Arthur, it's not that bad." Ireland said encouragingly while motioning to the three that had just returned. England groaned reluctantly.

"I don't want to," He complained.

"Go down or I'll force you to go with me." Scotland warned. Arthur gave a shiver before hesitating.

"But…I don't want to go down by myself." He answered shyly. Scotland raised his eyebrows surprised.

"I'll go again!" Navey yelled.

"Hey, I was going to say that!" Talia whined.

"Oh, I'll go with you Iggy!" America offered. England looked at America before frowning.

"Fine, but if you do anything strange you'll get a scone up your ass, you understand?" Alfred nodded with a giant smile.

America and England both sat on the giant saucer the other three nations used before. Arthur looked down the hill nervously.

"I-I don't know about this." He said hesitantly.

"Don't worry Iggy, it'll be okay-" America was cut off by Scotland shoving them both down the hill. England yelled in fright as America laughed his head off, hugging the Brit to show support. Arthur didn't know what was more terrifying, the way down the hill, or the fact the saucer kept _going_.

"W-Why isn't it stopping?" England cried. America frowned as he tried putting his hand on the snow to slow them down, but it didn't help.

"I-I don't know dude! It just won't stop!" He answered.

"What do you mean it won't stop? Stop it!" Arthur yelled frightened. Alfred tried but failed.

"Iggy, just fall off it." America suggested.

"W-What!"

"Just do it, trust me." England slowly nodded before him and America both fell off onto the snow, stopping immediately. There was a pause before Alfred's loud laughter was heard.

"Dude! That was so cool! Let's do it again!"

"_Never_ again," England hissed unhappily. As he sat up and looked back at the hill he realized that they hadn't come much farther than the other three had. Arthur huffed.

"Stupid contraption," Alfred just laughed happily.

As the two gathered their wits, they both headed back up the hill carrying the saucer.

"Well?" Navey questioned.

"Never ask me to do that again." England responded simply. They all gave a sad 'aww' to the disappointing conclusion. Arthur gave a yelp when a snowball met his face. He looked around stunned for a moment before seeing Scotland with his arms crossed disapprovingly.

"What the bloody hell-"

"Save it Albion. You're a pathetic wimp. Now move aside so the rest of us can have fun." Scotland said simply. England opened his mouth to complain before shutting it and stepping aside. There was a moment of awkward silence before North Ireland yelled "I want to go next!"

"No! We're going again!" Talia exclaimed in response.

"No, you already went!"

"It's our turn!" Ireland joined in.

"I want to go!" Navey yelled.

"Me too!"

"No, it's my turn!"

"Give it!"

"No!"

The rest of the afternoon was spent speeding down that little hill. They even managed to get England to go down one more time before he started getting used to the thrill of it all.


	7. December 9th

Well, another short chapter. I put nice humour into it. I'm sorry, I'm just tired and want to do something else, so enjoy this...ish :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not Hetalia or anything! But Talia :)

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas with the Kirklands<strong>

Chapter VII

~December 9th, WTF?~

"_Well…I don't know,"_

"Come now, be reasonable. It would be a great Christmas gift for them both. Besides, the fact I'm calling _you_ should strike how serious I am."

"…_Fine, I'll think about it._" England smiled at the response on the other side of the phone.

"Thank you that is a good enough answer for me." He answered.

"_Goodbye,"_

"Goodbye," Arthur sighed content as he put the receiver of the phone back where it belonged. "Well, now that that's done, I can move on with everyone else."

England pulled a pad of paper with a list of names he had yet to get presents for.

"So I got a bonus gift for Talia, Wales I already got…hmm…who am I missing?" He mumbled to himself as he went through the list. He gave a huff when he got to the only unmarked name. "Alba,"

~oOo~

"Go! Go! GO!"

"Hahaha! Dude, you suck!"

"Shut up!" Navey complained as she turned her Wii remote quickly to make the turn. She and America were playing Mario Kart in the living room, Ireland watching over the book he was reading in the corner of the room.

Navey was practically grinding her teeth as America continued to throw items at her. Alfred laughed hysterically at her inability to keep up with him.

"Damn it!"

"Ahahaha!

"Shut _UP_!" Navey made a sharp turn and rammed into the American. Alfred kept smiling as he fought back.

"What are you two doing?" Wales questioned as he entered the room.

"Navey and America are playing Mario Kart and America is winning." Ireland answered, looking back at his book as if he was never watching the game.

"Well, they could at least be quiet about it." Wales complained while crossing his arms.

"No way dude!" America answered loudly before crashing Navey's car into the side of the track, his laughter ringing out like an annoying siren.

"Would you people shut up in there?" Talia's voice yelled from the next room.

"No!" Navey yelled back.

"Shut up or I'll snap your neck!" Romania's voice replied back harshly. Navey glared at the TV harder as they continued playing.

"_Near, far, wherever you are. I believe that the heart will go on_." America hit the pause button and him and Navey looked at each other. Wales frowned and Ireland hit himself with the book.

"_Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on._" A voice continued singing, _definitely_ not Celine Dion.

"Who _is_ that?" Navey questioned.

"Please don't ask," Ireland answered. Suddenly North Ireland burst into the room wearing a dress over male clothing, girly and thick makeup on his face, and a tiara in his hair.

"_You're here, there's NOTHING I fear. And I know that my heart will go on. We'll stay for ever this way, you are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on!_" He sang while dramatically waving his hands. Navey and America burst out laughing as Wales tried to cover his mouth from joining them. Ireland looked at his brother in shame, but just shook his head instead of speaking out.

"Thank you ladies," Cian said with a curtsy. Navey and Alfred clapped loud for him as North Ireland waved, blew a kiss to his twin, and then left the room.

"Oh my God," Navey exclaimed breathless as she tried calming down.

"That was so cool!" Alfred agreed with a giant smile.

"He shames himself," Ireland mumbled to himself.

"It's not his fault. Alba made him think that dressing in drag was a good thing when we were younger. Remember?" Wales asked.

"Yes,"

"We were too busy laughing to stop it early on…"

"…It's rather sad." Wales shrugged.

"But funny,"

A moment later the singing started up again and laughter in the next room could be heard, starting up laughter in the living room again as well.

~oOo~

"Comrade Aidan, do you know what you are getting everyone for Christmas?" Russia questioned as he sat beside his friend on a lawn chair in front of the house, the Christmas lights on. Scotland shrugged.

"Mostly, I still have a few more to go." He answered.

"Me too," Ivan said with a sigh.

"Don't worry lad, we'll go tomorrow, the two of us, and get the presents we need." Aidan reassured, getting more comfortable in his seat.

"I still have to get Katyusha something…I'm not sure what though. And Belarus…" Russia trailed off.

"Aye, I still have to get one for Albion." Scotland said with a deep sigh. "What to get a brother you fight with?"

"Anything between knives and explosives," Ivan answered with a smile. Scotland laughed.

"There's the right way to go,"

"Do not worry so much comrade; you will know it when you see it."

"I can say the same for you." Russia nodded and it was silent for a moment.

"Did you get me anything?" He finally questioned.

"Aye, I did,"

"Good, I got you something as well."

"Really?" Aidan looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Da,"

"…Will I like it?" Ivan chuckled.

"We'll have to wait and find out." They both laughed.

"Ah, all we need now is a bottle of whiskey and it would feel like Christmas." Scotland hummed happily while putting his hands behind his head.

"Or Vodka," Ivan added.

"Any alcohol really."

"…I want a drink now Comrade." Russia said with a sad face.

"Don't worry, I'll treat you to the best pub in London," Scotland offered with a mischievous grin.

"Da!"

"I'll drive."


	8. December 12th

Well, getting the weekend to freshen myself up, this chapter is longer than the last two ones (yay!), and is based kind of on my weekend (just the ending part). SO I hope you guys enjoy it! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not Hetalia or anything! Except for Talia of course.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas with the Kirklands<strong>

Chapter VIII

~December 12th, Family Fun~

"No Alba," England huffed angrily as he walked away from the Scotsman, the red head following at his heels.

"I only need a fifty, I'm short a few for the gift I need to buy." Scotland replied.

"I don't care. Ask someone else,"

"Why are you being such a child?" England stopped in his tracks and turned around to face his brother.

"_I'm_ the child! Who was it that got pissing drunk with _Russia_ and terrorized the city and _this house_?" He snapped. Scotland crossed his arms and turned his head away childishly.

"Aye, it was me. But I _enjoy_ having fun with my friends. Now give me the fifty," He demanded.

"No, go get it from someone else." Arthur said while waving a dismissive hand.

"Who? Everyone else is not here." Scotland replied. England raised a surprised brow.

"What? Where are they?"

~oOo~

Silence. That was all you could hear in the clearing. Not a sound was made, except for the small shuffling of eager nations waiting to fight. The teams were set, and the ammunition prepared. All that was left was for someone to make the first move that would set off the war.

"Are you all ready?" Romania questioned quietly to his companions. Talia, North Ireland and Wales all nodded. America motioned for them all to come closer into a huddle. He put his hands on the backs of those beside him.

"I just wanted to thank you guys, before it all starts, for being with me on this fight." He whispered encouragingly.

"I didn't pick this side, I was stuck with it," Talia commented with a shiver at the cold air.

"Nevertheless, thank you. I will support you and cover your backs, and we shall win in the name of America." Alfred continued.

"Let's not name who we're fighting for," Wales precaution and everyone nodded.

On the other side of the field sat Russia, Ukraine, Navey, Ireland, Japan, and Canada.

"Are you ready Comrades?" Russia questioned.

"Yep," Navey answered, picking up as much ammunition as possible.

"H-Hai, but I do not feel comfortable going up against America-san." Japan said honestly.

"Don't think about it, you'll feel better once you hit him," Canada commented while examining the smoothness of his weapon.

"Vanya, what do I do? I do not wish to fight," Ukraine asked despairingly.

"You stay here and make more weapons, da?" Ukraine nodded at her brother.

A few more minutes passed before suddenly Russia stood up from behind their fort and threw the first snow ball. All chaos broke out as everyone, aside from Ukraine, came out of the fort and attacked each other in no-man's land. Snow balls were everywhere and people were falling over at the impact constantly, _especially_ America.

Talia and Navey laughed as the younger tackled the other into the snow. North Ireland threw as many snowballs as he could at his twin, but continuously missed, giving the other the chance to throw only one snow ball, hitting North Ireland square in the head. Romania scared Japan from behind, making the Japanese man drop all the weapons he had. Russia and Canada teamed up against America, but Wales soon joined and went on an all-out battle with Canada.

"Ha! Don't even _dream_ of winning this Cold War commie!" America yelled while throwing a snowball at the Russian. Russia smiled challengingly and threw a snowball to make early contact with America's.

"Funny, I was about to say the same to you." He replied, kneeling down to make another snowball. Alfred knelt down to do the same, but Russia finished faster and threw another snowball at him in the face. And then another before America could get a piece of snow together.

"Wales! Help me out here man!" Alfred yelled at his partner. Wales huffed annoyed as he dodged one of Canada's fast throwing snowballs.

"I'm busy with your brother, ask someone else." He answered. America made a muffling sound as a snowball hit him in the nose, a part of it falling into his mouth. He spat it out quickly.

"Romania!" He looked around confused. "Where did Romania go-"

"Boo!" Romania yelled behind America, scaring him senseless.

"Vlad! What the hell! I'm on your team!"

"I know, but I wouldn't dare scare Russia." Romania answered with a shrug.

"Good choice Comrade," Russia called before throwing a snowball hard at the Romanian. Romania gasped and joined America in throwing more snowballs at the Russian.

This continued on for over an hour before everyone got too tired to continue.

"Let's…go back." Talia panted as everyone practically lay on the snow exhausted.

"Yeah," Ireland agreed.

~oOo~

"I'm freezing," North Ireland said with a deep shiver. Talia, who sat beside him at the kitchen table, patted his back.

"There there, I'm cold too." She comforted with a smile.

"Serves you all right, recreating your own version of the Cold War." England criticized with a shake of his head, standing beside the kettle of boiling water on the stove.

"Come now Arthur, it was fun," Wales argued as he used his hands to mix together a dough substance in a bowl on the table. "Does this look right?" He questioned to Romania who sat beside the standing male. Romania looked into the bowl.

"A little more," He answered. Wales nodded and continued mixing it together.

"I can't believe you never made Short bread cookies before!" Talia exclaimed.

"Yes, it is so much fun!" Ukraine beamed from beside the girl.

"It's not my fault; I'm usually busy separating Scotland from England on this holiday to worry about these kinds of things." Wales replied.

"Not like we _ever_ make Christmas cookies." North Ireland mumbled.

"We tried one year, but it went disastrous so we never tried it again." England commented from the stove, pouring the finished water into numerous cups.

"That's because _you_ made them, that's why _I'm_ making them this year." Wales replied and England glared at him.

"Well, we're _all_ helping." Ireland corrected.

"I cannot wait to see Vanya's face when he sees this!" Ukraine gushed happily.

"Yeah, I bet he'll love them." Navey nodded in agreement.

"It's a good thing he went with Uncle to the mall for last minute shopping then." Talia added in.

"Yes, and even _nicer_ of Japan and Canada to go along with them to make sure they don't do something _stupid_ again." England muttered under his breath.

"And for Ireland who paid Aidan the fifty dollars _you_ were supposed to give him." Wales added on.

"Whatever," Arthur mumbled as he picked up the trey of glasses and went to the kitchen table. "Alright, who wanted tea, and who wanted…this disturbing substance." He asked, giving the darker coloured liquid a disgusted look.

"_I_ asked for Hot Chocolate." Talia said with a giggle. England groaned as he gave her a mug with the desired drink in it.

"I wanted tea," Ireland said while taking it from his brother.

"Tea,"

"Tea,"

"Hot Chocolate,"

"Hot Chocolate,"

"Tea,"

"And tea for me," Arthur added in at the end as he joined the others.

"It's a shame America isn't joining us, instead he's watching some sports match replay." Talia commented.

"Well, it's his loss." Navey answered.

"Alright, it's done," Romania said and Wales nodded. Taking the dough from the bowl, Wales put it on the dark wooden board put on the table between them all.

"Oh, may I do the next part?" Ukraine questioned shyly.

"Of course," Wales said with a smile, passing the rolling pin to the Ukrainian woman. Katyusha smiled and started rolling out the dough to its proper thickness.

"I can't wait," Talia said while bouncing in her seat.

"Me too!" North Ireland agreed.

"There," Ukraine said when it was thin enough.

"Alright, time to cut out the cookies." Romania announced. Everyone raced for a different shaped cookie cutter. Padding the cutter down softly on a small pile of flour, they each took turns making many shapes into the dough.

"Muhahaha, there's more star of David than the rest!" Talia chuckled happily.

"I think my Christmas Tree looks lovely." Wales commented while looking at his prints fondly.

"I think the Gingerbread man beats all!" Navey announced with an evil laugh.

"Oh please, the snowman is _so_ much cooler!" North Ireland argued.

"Don't worry reindeer; I know you're cooler than the others." Ireland whispered to his cookie cutter.

"Come now, the angel is the best." England tried reasoning.

"Of course _you_ picked the angel." Navey mumbled.

"I had the cool _normal_ star!" Romania beamed, giving Talia the 'I just pwned you' look.

"I had the best of them all," Ukraine said with a giggle, holding up her cookie cutter, "Pillsbury Doughboy." Everyone broke out in laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** So yeah, I made Christmas cookies this weekend, more specifically Short Bread cookies. I went through our cookie cutters to give each other characters ones. They tasted good, and we had a lot of fun making them. We had the dough rolled out and each of us were practically pushing each other to get our shapes onto the dough. I continulously used the Star of David so that's why Talia likes it so much. Anyways, don't be a stranger, drop a review by. If you wanna share your Christmas so far with me, that would be cool. So...yeah, review! :)


	9. December 13th

Another chappy done and gone! Well, I'm happy that at least I'm getting this story along. Anyways, enjoy!

Diclaimer: I do not own anything, not Hetalia, not any of the songs or movies, I own NOTHING!

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas with the Kirklands<strong>

Chapter IX

~December 13th, Movies and Songs~

Scotland groaned unhappily.

"I really _hate_ this movie." He muttered.

"You hate a _lot_ of movies, to be quite fair." Wales countered.

"Aye, but _look_ at this idiotic movie! It's not even realistic!"

"It's Frosty the Snowman." Ireland said flatly. Scotland crossed his arms with a huff.

"Exactly, a walking snowman, unrealistic," He answered.

"It's a classic!" Talia argued.

"It's a walking _snowman_." Scotland emphasized.

"Bet you're going to kick him down too," North Ireland mumbled under his breath resentfully.

"Kick down the TV?" Scotland questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't you dare-" England started before Navey cried out.

"NO!" North Ireland looked at her frightened.

"This is a stupid movie," Romania commented bitterly as he looked at the flat screen TV from where he sat on the ground against the couch. Talia shrugged.

"Who cares," She answered.

"Why can't we watch a better Christmas movie?" Scotland questioned.

"Like what?" Navey asked.

"…The Grinch," North Ireland suggested shyly.

"Yeah! That's a cool movie!" Romania agreed.

"Oh yes, a walking snowman makes no sense, but Who's living in a Snowflake does." Wales said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"Precisely," Scotland answered with a nod. Talia and Navey laughed.

"Come on, let's put it in," Navey encouraged.

"I don't want to sit through another pointless and stupid Christmas spirited movie." Ireland complained with a tired sigh.

"You can go to sleep then," North Ireland suggested. Ireland shrugged.

"Wake me when it's over," He commanded as he made himself more comfortable on the couch before closing his eyes and resting his head against the backrest of the furniture.

"Sure thing," His twin answered as he curled up and used Ireland's lap as a cushion.

"…Is someone actually going to _put_ it in?" Navey questioned after a moment. England sighed.

"Fine, I'll get it." He said as he stood and went over to the pile of Christmas movies they had all collected and placed in front of the TV earlier that day.

"Can we have popcorn?" Talia asked shyly.

"No," England answered flatly.

"Why not?" Navey asked.

"Because I said so,"

"Come now Albion, make your daughter and the rest of us popcorn…or better yet, let a better cook do it." Scotland said with a grin. Arthur turned to glare at his eldest sibling.

"Shut up,"

"Where's Katyusha when you need her?" Romania questioned to no one in particular.

"…Where did she go, anyways?" Talia asked confused.

"She went on a walk with Russia, and I think they were going to take Belarus out for lunch…because she found where they were hiding and all and need to make a distraction to keep her from killing us…and Canada took America to a video game store to stop his complaining of being bored." Navey answered, barely taking any breaks between her words.

"…Okay," Talia said uncertainly.

"I'll go and make it," Wales volunteered before standing and heading off for the kitchen.

"Found the movie," England said while holding up said DVD cover.

"Good job Albion now put it in the DVD player like a good little boy." Scotland ordered, earning another glare from England.

"Shut up,"

~oOo~

"_Christmas, Christmas, time is near. Time for toys and time for cheers!_" Sang Talia, Navey, and North Ireland in a childish, high pitched voice.

"You three aren't chipmunks! And stop singing that song, I _hate_ it!" England said angrily as he rubbed at his temples annoyed.

"Come on Albion, you agreed to let us try and sing Christmas Carols, so let us sing!" North Ireland replied with his hands on his hips.

"That's only because you wouldn't shut up about it for ten minutes!" Arthur retorted.

"I don't care!" England rolled his eyes at his brother's childish behaviour.

"Why don't we sing a less annoying song then?" Wales suggested, turning to the stereo beside him and changing the track number. There was a pause in the music as it changed to a more peaceful tune.

"_Astro del ciel, pargol divin, mite Agnello Redentor! Tu che i Vati da lungi sognar, tu che angeliche voci nunziar, luce dona alle genti, pace infondi nei cuor!_" Talia sang along with the music, but in Italian.

"Talia, can't you sing in English?" Navey questioned.

"Yes, but I don't want to," The younger girl answered. England looked at his daughter disapprovingly.

"That's not how I raised you," He said.

"But that's how Fratello and Big Brother raised me," Talia answered with a smirked.

"I think it sounds lovely," Scotland commented.

"Oh shut up Alba, you're just taking any side that's against me." Arthur replied while crossing his arms aggravated.

"And your point is?" Talia smiled and hugged her uncle.

"Thank you for taking sides Uncle!" She congratulated happily.

"Any time," He answered with a smile. England huffed and Navey patted him on the back.

"It's okay Artie, I think English sounds Awesome too," She said comfortingly.

"Don't say Awesome, it's not your word!" Talia called over.

"Whatever!" Navey responded.

"_Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, prospero ano y Felicidad._" North Ireland sang along as Wales changed the songs during the fighting. England gave out a groan.

"You're not even Spanish, Cian!" He exclaimed.

"Christmas is international!" North Ireland responded as he took Ireland's hands and began dancing, to his twin's confusion and dislike.

"Dance Artie, it'll make you feel better." Navey suggested, offering her hand to him. England looked around unsure, but saw that everyone had grabbed a partner and began dancing and singing to the music. Talia and Scotland partnered up, and Wales went with Romania. He sighed.

"Fine, but only for today." He said as he took her hand.

"Of course," Navey answered with a knowing smile. They all danced and laughed the hour away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** If you're wondering, Talia is singing Silent Night in Italian before. So...review and...yeah, chill out. Luv yea guys :)


	10. December 14th

Well, this is an extremely short chapter because I got a bit of a headache and didn't have much time to write today. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy...it. Anyways, have fun! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or anything in this chapter! Except Talia of course. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas with the Kirklands<strong>

Chapter X

~December 14th, Memory Sharing~

"Do you remember this?" Talia looked closer at the black and white picture.

"No, not really…when did you take this?" She questioned, looking at a younger version of herself.

"It was the first picture I took actually with a camera." Arthur answered. Talia looked closer at it.

"…I'm small,"

"You were always small." He retorted.

"Hey, what are you guys looking at?" Wales questioned as he entered the room.

"Old photographs," England answered.

"Ah, that's nice. Shame _we_ didn't have cameras back when we were young." Wales said with a smile.

"Aye would have been a great laugh looking at a picture of when I first laughed at Albion," Scotland said as he walked into the room eating an apple. England glared at him.

"Shut up Alba, you _always_ laughed at me." He snapped.

"Aye, but that day was…_special_." Wales had to cover his mouth to not let the snickers out. Arthur looked from Wales to Scotland suspiciously.

"What," He asked with narrow eyes.

"Nothing, just remembering a funny moment in our past," Scotland replied with a shrug.

"What happened?" Talia asked, getting more comfortable in her seat.

"Well, Arthur was _very_ small when he was young, and he was so cute. Since Aidan and Arthur had a strained relationship, we thought if we could make Aidan laugh, he might like Arthur better. So…" Wales trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"…What," England asked while crossing his arms.

"Cian and Iago dressed you in a little pink dress that was common in our time and had you come visit me." Scotland said with a laugh. Arthur's face went red in embarrassment as everyone else broke out into laughter.

"Y-You didn't!" He sputtered hopelessly.

"I'm sorry, but we did. He liked you much better after that," Wales defended with a smile.

"Aye, you became an amusing toy to play with." Scotland agreed.

"So it's _your_ fault he picks on me! I could have lived a life where we would never have to talk to each other!" England exclaimed while pointing an accusing finger at Wales.

"Well what kind of life is that? Families should be closer together," Wales replied with his hands on his hips.

"He _picks_ on me!"

"But that doesn't mean that he doesn't care." England looked at Scotland flatly.

"_Do_ you care?" He questioned.

"Not one bit," Scotland replied bluntly.

"Yes you do!" Talia shouted.

"I'll admit to nothing," The red head replied before walking out of the room. England crossed his arms and huffed.

"Told you so," He said childishly while turning his head to the side.

"You prove nothing," Talia replied before giving a sigh.

"Well, if we're talking about the past, why don't we talk about past Christmas'? We've had more than a century of lifetimes to tell." Wales suggested.

"Well, you guys more than me," Talia commented.

"Did you know our first Christmas with Arthur was spent with North Ireland sick as a mad cow? He was talking nonsense, throwing up practically everything in his body, and was freezing his arse off." Wales continued.

"That's information I didn't need to hear." England replied bluntly.

"Yes, but once that became tolerable, it was really nice. Scotland was forced into taking care of you while Declan and I took care of Cian." He said.

"…Bloody Wanker," England mumbled resentfully.

"Don't be like that; you two are just being stubborn. You care for each other, you just won't admit it." Wales stated with a nod.

"_I_ never will," Arthur said stubbornly.

"It's cause you love each other so much," Talia gushed smugly. England looked at her flatly.

"No it's not,"

"Yeah it is,"

"Point is, Christmas time is the point you are both _nicer_ to each other." Wales cut in before they could both continue.

"Whatever," Arthur muttered.

"Well, it's almost 4:00, why don't we go find the others and go out somewhere." Wales suggested.

"Can I pick where we go?" Talia asked.

"Sure,"

"Awesome,"

"Fine, let's go," England caved in.


	11. December 15th

So, this chapter I didn't edit, but at least it's done, yes? So please enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not Hetalia, not ANYTHING! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas with the Kirklands<strong>

Chapter XI

~December 15th, Skiiing~

"I can do this…I can do this…I can do this…" North Ireland repeated to himself over and over again.

"Come on Cian, you can do it." Ireland said encouragingly while placing a comforting hand on his brother's back. North Ireland stared down the snow hill frightened.

"Come on Cian, we didn't come _all_ the way to France, _just_ so you won't go down." England criticized unhappily.

"I didn't pick to come to France!" North Ireland exclaimed.

"Just _go_, or I'll push you down," Scotland warned. Cian gulped before taking a deep breath. Going against his will, he allowed his skis to go down the snowy hill. North Ireland gave a cry as he went down the ski hill much faster than he thought, pedestrians looking at him strangely.

"Are you sure he's alright?" Talia questioned, watching the Irish nation race down without knowing how to stop.

"Wales is down there, I'm sure he'll help Cian up when he finally crashes into something." Ireland replied with a shrug.

"Alright, who's next?" Scotland questioned.

"Me!" Navey called as she immediately set herself up on the hill.

"Me too," Talia offered as she stood beside the taller female.

"You two ready?" England asked nervously.

"Yep!" Navey cheered.

"Then go," Scotland replied while pushing them both on the back. Talia gave a yelp as she went down unprepared as Navey just yelled profanities.

"Was that really necessary Comrade?" Russia questioned as he walked up to the three nations holding a cup of bought coffee.

"Aye, they were taking too long." Scotland replied.

"Where's Ukraine? You didn't ditch her with Belarus did you?" England asked.

"It is not my fault. I cannot talk with you all if she is around. Besides, Katyusha took Comrade Matvey with her as well." Russia answered with an innocent smile.

"Poor Lad," Ireland muttered.

"And where's that loud mouth America?" England questioned with crossed arms.

"He went with Japan somewhere," Russia replied with a shrug.

"And Romania?" Scotland asked uncaring.

"Right there," Ivan pointed at the far end of the snow hill where Romania stood on a snow board.

"Living a dream baby!" Romania's voice yelled enthusiastically before jump starting down the hill. The group watched him zoom down the hill like a professional, dodging around people in his way, or who were too slow, and when he got near the bottom, he slid to a stop.

"…Did he just-" Ireland questioned before being cut off by Scotland.

"Aye, he did."

~oOo~

"Did you _have_ to push us down?" Talia asked bitterly as the small group of nations sat at a free table in the skiing lounge.

"Yes, I did," Scotland replied. Talia's eyes narrowed.

"You're lying,"

"And why do you think that?" The Scotsman questioned while giving a teasing look, infuriating the girl.

"That was amazing Vlad! How did you do it?" Navey asked, looking at the Romanian awed.

"Talent," Romania answered with a grin.

"Does no one care how _I_ feel?" North Ireland practically whined.

"Shut up and stop moving," Ireland tsked as he tried putting a band aid on his brother's head.

"It's your fault you're hurt, _you're the_ one who insisted on learning it on your own." Wales reminded.

"Whatever," North Ireland mumbled miserably.

"I thought it was inspiring Comrade," Russia commented.

"You weren't even _there_ for it." England retorted.

"Da, that's why it's inspiring," Ivan explained.

"Brother!" A voice cried out happily and Russia gave a giant shiver as two arms wrapped around his torso. Talia gave a cry and had to cover her mouth to stop herself, and Romania nearly fell off his chair in surprise, though everyone was unsure of why.

"Did you miss me big brother? We were separated for so long," Belarus' voice whispered seductively into Russia's ear.

"A-Ah, Belarus, I did not hear you come." Russia replied nervously, and quite scared.

"I know, I wanted to surprise you." She replied.

"I'm sure he was quite surprised," England whispered under his breath, and Navey nodded in agreement.

"What was that?" Belarus warned darkly, glaring at the Brit.

"N-Nothing!" Arthur quickly said.

"Belarus, what did you do to your sister and Canada?" Scotland's voice questioned unafraid. Belarus shrugged.

"They went off on their own, so I came here looking for you big brother, aren't you happy?" She questioned love-struck.

"Y-You shouldn't have left Ukraine, she might miss you." Russia tried reasoning.

"Not as much as I missed you," Belarus replied.

"Why don't you sit down, Natalia," Scotland offered while motioning to an empty chair beside Wales. Wales gave him a panicked look, but stayed silent. Belarus sent the Scotsman a dark glare as he said her human name as if they were friends.

"Do not call me by my name, only Vanya and Ukraine can." She hissed.

"Whatever, sit your arse down lassie and pipe it down while you're at it." He replied nonchalant.

"I'm hiding," Talia said while moving her chair closer to Romania and hiding behind him. Natalia opened her mouth to retort when Russia quickly cut in.

"Why don't you sit down sister?" Belarus looked from Scotland to Russia before sitting.

"_Anything_ for you brother," She replied. Russia gave a deep sigh of relief.

"…Alright then…why don't we decide what we're doing next." Ireland suggested.

"I really like what we were doing before," Navey answered.

"I didn't," North Ireland mumbled.

"I agree with Navey," Talia said with a nod.

"Alright, why don't we ski for the rest of the day before we go home," England suggested and everyone nodded in agreement.

"But what about tomorrow?" Romania questioned. There was a moment of silence.

"Why don't we…go skating?" Wales requested. Everyone gave a face of considerate thought.

"Skating…that sounds cool," Romania commented with a smile.

"Sounds easy," North Ireland replied.

"I'm in," Ireland answered.

"Alright then, it's settled. Tomorrow, we'll go skating." England announced.


	12. December 16th

Alright, I didn't edit this one again, but I'm very tired and am not exactly paying attention to it cause I'm too distracted by the TV. Anyways, please enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not Hetalia, not ANYTHING!

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas with the Kirklands<strong>

Chapter XII

~December 16th, Skating Trip~

"What the- Alba! Cut it out or I swear I'll shove that up your ass!" England snarled as he looked at his brother. Scotland shrugged where he sat in the seats around the skating rink. He looked at his little bag of popcorn.

"I don't understand your problem Albion, popcorn is delicious." He replied.

"That doesn't give you the right to throw it at the back of my head whenever I'm in view!" England snapped harshly.

"Come on Artie," Navey said while tugging on his arm.

"Fine," Arthur muttered darkly before following the girl on the ice.

"Declan!" North Ireland's voice cried out before a '_thump_' could be heard. Ireland skated over to his twin, who had slipped, and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

"You promised to stay with me in case I fell over!" North Ireland complained, sitting up on the ice. Ireland rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Romania was chasing Navey around the ice and Wales couldn't catch him. I'm a faster skater, so I helped them." He replied.

"You promised!"

"Cian, you're over a thousand years old, get over it." Ireland stated seriously.

"I may have been around for that long, but I've only been on my own as a nation for much less than that." North Ireland retorted.

"Whatever, you can't depend on me your whole life. Your nation doesn't, so why do you?" Declan questioned while crossing his arms.

"…Because you're my older brother." Cian replied, head hanging down in shame. Ireland sighed in guilt for putting his brother down.

"Come on, I'll stay with ya," North Ireland smiled when his brother offered his hand to help him up. He gladly took it.

"Mattie! Why are you going so fast?" America whined as he looked at the Canadian skating farther than him.

"Al, I'm used to skating fast." Canada replied.

"So am I! But you don't have to skate so fast, we're not playing hockey!" Alfred replied.

"We _should_ be," Canada mumbled to himself bitterly.

"Comrade Alfred can't keep up," Russia teased as he skated by the American. Alfred growled and skated faster to keep up.

"I'm not going to lose to you!" He yelled menacingly, racing past the two nations.

"…Did that on purpose?" Canada questioned.

"Da," Russia replied.

"Clever, by the way, what did you do to Ukraine?" Matthew asked.

"Behind us," Ivan replied.

"Comrade Matvey!" Ukraine's voice cheered from behind them. Canada turned around to look at her with a blush.

"Why does she say my name like that?" He asked. Russia shrugged.

"She says everyone's name like that." He answered.

"Especially mine," Romania teased as he skated beside them. "Hey Ukraine," He called lovingly to the Ukrainian woman.

"Hi Romania," Ukraine called happily over to the male.

"Hear that ring to it, totally only for my name." Romania commented to the men beside him. Russia and Canada glared at Romania as he skated away.

"Hey, has anyone seen my wallet?" Wales questioned as he skated by the group looking down at the ice in search.

"Where did you put it?" Canada questioned.

"I had it before; I think I dropped it somewhere." Wakes replied, his eyes looking around everywhere for it.

"Keep looking, you'll find it," Ukraine encouraged.

"Did anyone drop a wallet?" America's voice shouted from up ahead.

"That's mine!" Wales yelled, skating up to Alfred and trying to rip the wallet out of his hands.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Talia yelled while skating over to America and Wales.

"Talia, don't interfere," England warned as he came into sight.

"Comrades," Russia called.

"GOT IT!" Wales cheered as he received his wallet from the American.

"Dude! You didn't have to bite!" America cried out, holding onto his hand dearly.

"Come on guys, stop it now," England warned.

"Oi, you guys better get off the ice, the place is closing down." Scotland yelled out to the group.

"We're coming!" North Ireland called out in reply.

"Come on guys, let's go." Ireland said to the others.


	13. December 19th

Hey guys, I didn't really feel like writting a long chapter so...here's this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or anything really in this chapter...so...yeah :)

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas with the Kirklands<strong>

Chapter XIII

~December 19th, a Special Visit~

"Hey, Art, what are you all smiling about?" Navey questioned as she sat with her fiancé on the couch.

"Oh, nothing," England answered, faking ignorance, still smiling.

"Come on, tell me," The girl begged, bouncing in curiosity.

"You'll know it when you see it." Arthur replied calmly.

"…Is it a present for me?" Navey questioned with a smile. England frowned and looked at her.

"Navey, I keep telling you, you'll get it on Christmas. You can't be patient? It's only another week." He chastised. Navey pouted and crossed her arms.

"But it's so far away," She complained. Arthur sighed and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Come now love, don't be like that."

"Then what is it?" Arthur sighed again.

"I had to fly in part of Talia's gift early." He replied. Navey was still confused.

"_Fly_? You know they can just ship stuff from Amazon right?" England blinked before giving a chuckle.

"No, not that, you'll see what I mean when it gets here."

"When _what_ gets here?" Talia questioned as she entered the room with Scotland.

"Nothing dear, why don't you sit down and finish watching the movie with us?" Arthur questioned nonchalant, motioning to the neglected movie being played on the TV. Talia raised an eyebrow at him.

"…Dear? You haven't called me that since I was this big." She said while putting her hand beside her knee.

"Don't act like it's so out of the ordinary if I've said it before," England replied with a shrug.

Suddenly there was rapid loud knocks on the front door. Right before anyone could question it, it suddenly stopped, followed by loud criticizing.

"Who the bloody hell is that?" Scotland question, not really caring but figuring he should ask.

"Why don't you two go find out, since you're both already up." England suggested.

"I want to come too!" Navey volunteered, getting the hint from England's voice that it was the thing he had flied in.

Talia, Navey, and Scotland headed for the front door. Scotland, being closest to the door, was the one to unlock it and open it.

"Talia!" A voice suddenly cried and Talia barely had time to see who it was before she was pulled into a big hug.

"Gil!" She exclaimed happily, hugging _her_ fiancé with all her might.

"He flew _Prussia_ in?" Navey questioned to herself impressed and in a bit of disbelief.

"Ja, with _my_ help," Germany muttered unhappily as he walked in after his brother.

"Ve~! Germany, let's go out for pasta~!" Italy chimed.

"Hi big brother," Talia called over Prussia's shoulder.

"Oh, Ciao Talia!" The brunette greeted happily.

"Italy, we just got here. We can't just leave," Germany responded.

"But Ludwig~!" Italy whined. Germany sighed, knowing that the only reason Italy _really_ wanted to leave, besides the promise of pasta, was because he was still not over the fear of England coming to get him that he got in WW2.

"We'll see England first, and then we'll go." Germany reasoned. Italy nodded with a frown, but soon turned back into a smile as he clinged onto the tall German.

"Oi, you two done hugging yet?" England questioned as he entered the room, still not too happy that his daughter chose Prussia to be with.

"Nein, we haven't even started kissing yet." Prussia teased, not letting Talia out of his grasp. Talia giggled when she saw England's disgusted expression.

"Don't touch my daughter like that; I didn't fly you in to do that." Arthur protested.

"You 'snog' Navey all the time." Gilbert retorted, with a knowing grin. England blushed at the hints in the other's voice.

"S-Shut up!"

"Come on Mumsies, don't be upset." Talia went over to Arthur and hugged him. "Thank you for bringing him here; it's the best Christmas present ever." She smiled and England couldn't help but smile too.

"I thought you might like it." He replied reluctantly.

"I don't like how this household is getting bigger with…_guests_." Scotland criticized with a glare.

"Oh hush you humbug. I made a nice present for my daughter; _you're_ niece, so stop complaining." England retorted.

"Humbug," Scotland repeated, and everyone chuckled at the word. "Just don't send any spirits to me on Christmas Eve."

"No, of course not, I would have to be dead to do that." Arthur replied with a smile.

"Now _that's_ a thought," Scotland mused.

"Don't go there Aidan," Navey warned lightly.

"You all traveled a long way to get here, I thank you for that. Would you all like a cup of tea?" England offered.

"…Nein, but if you got bier, we'll go for that." Prussia answered.

"Coffee for me!" Italy piped in.

"Well…I'm sure Ireland's got beer _somewhere_…" The Brit trailed off.

"Great! Let's go with that!" Gilbert cheered. England rolled his eyes unhappily before leading them all off to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** I felt as if Talia needed some more love so...yeah guys, please review cause I like them :)


	14. December 20th

So this chapter is a bit longer than most of the others, but it's kind of out of Christmas...ish...so...anyways, it's still good so please enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Mandarin, or ANYTHING! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas with the Kirklands<strong>

Chapter XIV

~December 20th, Outing at Mandarin~

"…Really? We ask you to pick a restaurant for us _all_ to dine in because there is not enough room in the house, and _this_ is where you pick?" England questioned critically as he looked around with crossed arms. Romania shrugged.

"I like Chinese food," He replied. Since, as stated, there was no room for everyone to eat at England's house until they get an extra table; they had decided to go out for dinner, hoping Romania would be able to fish out a good restaurant. The one he chose was Mandarin.

"I like the food here," Talia beamed happily as she sat beside Prussia on the chairs put off to the side for customers to wait for their tables.

"Come on Albion, you didn't want to pick, so now you have to deal with the decision Romania made." Scotland chastised as he leaned against the wall. England huffed defiantly, but stayed silent.

"I never ate here before," Ukraine piped in.

"It's very delicious sister," Russia assured while putting an arm around his sister's shoulders.

"Well _I_ don't like it here; it's not like big brother's food." Belarus commented as she wrapped her arms around her brother's spare arm. Russia looked at her uncomfortable for a moment.

"I really do wish they would hurry up," England mumbled, watching the much smaller groups get in, while their big group had to wait.

"We should have made reservations." Wales said with a sigh, looking down at his feet from where he sat on the other side of Talia.

"We didn't know where we were going," Ireland reminded.

"I'm so hungry!" North Ireland complained.

"Me too!" Italy agreed, hugging onto Germany's arm, to the other's dislike.

"I'm so hungry I would eat the fish," America agreed, looking at the little tank of water with Chinese Fighting Fish inside on the counter of the bar longingly.

"Don't," Canada warned from beside his brother, doubting that America actually _heard_ him.

"Perhaps I can speed it up?" Japan suggested.

"How? We have to wait until they seat us," Germany pointed out plainly.

"I have many connections," Japan answered with a kind smile, pulling out his cell phone.

"It's okay Japan, there's a waiter coming." Romania said while motioning to the waiter walking their way. Japan looked and then pocketed his phone. The waited walked up to them with a big friendly smile.

"I'm sorry for the long wait, will you all please follow me." He said before turning and leading the big group through the buffet and to the dining area. Six tables were pushed together in the corner of the room, where the nations all took their seats.

"Alright, now can I get you all some drinks?" The waiter asked, pulling out his notepad.

"I'll have a bier," Germany began.

"Make it two!" Prussia shouted.

"Make it three," Ireland added on.

"Four!" His twin piped in.

"Five," Scotland said reluctantly.

"Tea for me," England ordered.

"Me too," Talia commented with a nod.

"Me as well," Japan added.

"Vodka," Russia said with an innocent smile.

"Me too!" Navey exclaimed.

"I would like some too," Ukraine added in.

"I will have whatever big brother is having," Belarus responded.

"What the hell, I might as well have some." Romania said with a nod.

"Coke!" America shouted.

"Make it two," Canada mumbled.

"Wine for me!" Italy cheered.

"I'll have water," Wales ended with a sigh.

"Alright then," The waiter said, writing as quick as he could, before turning and leaving.

"…Well, I think we've officially scared the waiter." Talia pointed out.

"Who cares, let's EAT!" America yelled while jumping out of his chair.

"_I_ care," England muttered darkly at the comment made to one of _his_ citizens.

"Let's go Declan!" North Ireland said while grabbing his twin's sleeve and tugging him out of his seat, heading for the buffet.

"Germany~! Let's go too!" Italy pleaded. Germany sighed before standing and following after the bouncing Italian.

"I'm off!" America yelled as he got up and ran to the buffet.

"Come on Artie, let's go," Navey encouraged, tugging on the Brit's sleeve.

"No, I want to wait for my tea first. Besides, those guys will only push me down if I'm in their way," England replied with a sigh.

"But I'm hungry~!" Navey whined.

"The food will get cold if you don't go now," Ukraine warned motherly.

"Come sister, we'll go get food. I'll push stupid America out of the way if he comes near us," Russia said with a smile to the Ukrainian woman.

"Yes! Natalia, come with us!" Ukraine cheered, grabbing her sister by the wrist, and going off with Russia. England looked over at Talia confused when he heard her giggling at something Prussia was whispering.

"Okay! Let's do that!" She said excited, both her and Prussia standing, hand in hand, and racing over to the buffet.

"…I do _not_ want to know what that pervert convinced my daughter to do." England said to himself with an irritated sigh.

"I'll keep an eye on them." Scotland offered as he stood up, stretched, and then headed off to the food area at a leisurely pace.

"Since when did _you_ start caring about others?" Arthur questioned.

"Always, it's just you." Scotland answered before leaving. England made an unhappy sound.

~oOo~

"That was so good!" Romania exclaimed content, leaning back in his chair, his stomach full.

"I'm stuffed," Navey agreed with a happy sigh.

"Me too," Canada added.

"I can't believe America just went back for his fifths," Wales commented lightly, sipping on his water.

"It would be more believable if each plate wasn't a mountain." Ireland agreed.

"Pig," Scotland muttered to himself. England made a small growl towards the other corner of the table, after spending the whole time watching Prussia and Talia eating, and then feeding each other.

"Artie, seriously, you're going to hurt your eyes if you look at them any more intensely." Navey criticized.

"I'm considering throwing my fork at his forehead." England answered, glaring at Prussia.

"Come on Art, it's nothing _you_ haven't done." Navey replied.

"Yeah, but that's cause Iggy's a man-whore." America piped in as he approached the table and sat down.

"I beg your pardon! I am _not_ a man-whore!" England practically yelled.

"Oh please, stop the dramatics Arthur; you're a man-whore." Wales commented, giving his brother a disapproving look.

"I'm not!"

"Should we count the people?" Ireland suggested.

"Too many to count," Canada mumbled.

"It's not true!" England retorted desperately.

"Come on Mumsies, everyone knows it." Talia called over the table.

"Ja, even _I_ slept with you." Prussia added in.

"Hun, please don't put that image in my head." Talia begged.

"I can name a list," Scotland said while looking at his youngest brother.

"Can we please change the topic here?" England practically shouted.

"How about the Olympics?" Romania suggested.

"No need to talk about that, I'm going to win the most medals." America dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"Not if I can help it," Canada replied, being mostly unheard.

"Nein, I will win," Germany said confidently with a nod.

"I will win too!" Italy cheered.

"Nyet, you will all crumble under my indestructible power." Russia replied darkly. Everyone was silent for a moment from the dark aura coming off the nation.

"…No, dude _I'll_ totally win!" America exclaimed. And then a verbal fight broke out of the upcoming Summer Olympics.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Review Please! :)


	15. December 21st

I'm sorry this chapter is short...and that it's not exactly edited...well, have fun reading it! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or anything in this chapter, I OWN NOTHING! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas with the Kirklands<strong>

Chapter XV

~December 21st, Talks~

"I don't know! I don't know!"

"Iago, calm down," Ireland tried hushing his brother.

"No! I can't calm down! I have no idea what we're going to eat on Christmas Day, and trying to keep Arthur out of the kitchen is becoming more difficult, and there's just too many people in this house!" Wales exclaimed while throwing his hands in the air. Ireland sighed from where he sat at the kitchen table, watching his brother pace back and forth across the room.

"I know, we've all been getting bad sleep because our family all have to sleep either on a couch or the floor just so that the guests get somewhere decent to sleep. We're _all_ tired and stressed, so stop freaking out on me and TAKE A BREATHER!" He practically yelled, getting frustrated easily. Wales stopped walking, looked at Ireland and sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry…I'm just so stressed as to what I'm supposed to do about Christmas, and it's practically here!" He exclaimed more quietly before taking a seat across from Ireland.

"Why don't we plan it out slowly, okay?" Ireland suggested. "We still have time,"

"I know, I know…okay, so what do we do?" Wales questioned slowly.

"What should we have to eat?" Ireland asked.

"…Well…I don't know, we never do traditional Christmases…what's traditional?" Wales added.

"Hey guys," Talia greeted as she entered the room, heading for the fridge.

"Talia, do you have traditional Christmas feasts?" Wales asked. Talia paused with her hand on the door of the fridge.

"Kind of…why?" She asked.

"What would you usually eat Christmas Day?" Ireland questioned.

"Uhh….Turkey? Mashed potatoes…vegetables…I don't know." She answered, rummaging through the fridge and pulling out a bottle of beer and a bottle of milk. "Anyways, see you guys later!" And then Talia left the room.

"…Well, at least we have _some_ ideas," Ireland said optimistically.

"Why can't we have Finland walk through that door?" Wales asked miserably.

"Because if another person decides to stay at this house I will shoot them." Scotland replied, entering the room while rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

"Someone didn't have a good sleep," Ireland whispered to Wales, who just nodded in agreement.

"Are you alright Aidan?" Wales asked.

"Just peachy," Scotland answered bitterly as he started rummaging through the cupboards, not really looking for anything.

"Looking for something?" Ireland asked.

"No," The red head answered.

"Aidan, can you help us with deciding on what to make on Christmas Day?" Wales asked.

"No," Scotland repeated.

"What a shocker," Ireland mumbled sarcastically.

"Do you boys need some help?" Ukraine questioned as she entered the room with a big smile on her face.

"Yes please," Wales replied with a smile at the help.

"Where's Ivan?" Scotland asked, still going through the cupboards.

"He's in the living room with Belarus, Romania, and Canada watching a Christmas movie." She answered happily. Scotland groaned at the name Belarus.

"I'll go deal with it," He mumbled before turning and leaving the room.

"…What is there to deal with?" Ukraine questioned to no one in particular.

"Alright, back to work," Wales diverted.

~oOo~

"Do you think there's something wrong with the tree?" England asked, staring at his Christmas tree questioningly.

"No, why?" Navey questioned, tilting her head curiously beside him.

"It looks tilted," He answered.

"Maybe it's just you." Navey responded with a shrug.

"Well, maybe if I adjust the tree a little…" England trailed off. He went over to the tree and bent over, adjusting the metal around the tree stand.

"Wait, Artie maybe I should hold it up-"

"BLODDY HE-" Arthur exclaimed as the tree started to fall over.

"Dummkopf!" An angry voice yelled as the tree was suddenly braced up. England looked up to see Germany holding the tree up, giving him a disappointed look.

"Hehe…sorry." Arthur mumbled sheepishly with an embarrassed blush.

"Next time, grow a brain first." Germany answered bitterly.

"Danke Ludwig," Navey thanked. Ludwig just sighed, set the tree upright and waited for England to pin it back in.

"Bought time you fixed your crooked tree, I was beginning to think I would have to look at it like that the rest of Christmas." Germany continued. Arthur glared up at him.

"Shut up," He muttered.

"…Well…this shall be an interesting Christmas…former enemies, always fun to watch." Navey sighed.

"Shut up," England repeated in her direction.


	16. December 22nd

Sorry this one's short, I had an appointment tonight so I started this chapter late. Tomorrow is my final chapter...I think I'm going to make it based on Christmas Day so...look forward to it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or anything in this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas with the Kirklands<strong>

Chapter XVI

~December 22nd, Gingerbread House~

"Okay, I have to ask, how the _hell_ do we ALL fit into this room?" North Ireland questioned as he looked at all the nations in the living room.

"Well, let's count now. Scotland, Russia, and Ukraine are on one couch. England, Romania, and Japan are on another, with Navey sitting on the arm rest. Prussia is sitting in an armchair with Talia sitting on his lap. Germany's leaning against the wall; Italy is sitting on the floor complaining. Wales is sitting on the floor leaning against Russia's legs, I'm leaning against Ukraine's legs, America is on a kitchen chair to the side of the armchair, Canada is leaning against his legs, and you are sitting in the middle of the room complaining as well." Ireland ranted. North Ireland looked at him flatly.

"…Shut up," He answered, unhappy his brother was outsmarting him.

"Ve~! Let's watch a movie!" Italy suggested brightly.

"No," England replied bluntly.

"Why not?" Talia questioned.

"Because we _always_ watch movies." He replied with a sigh.

"Why don't we play a game?" Navey suggested.

"Oh, I _love_ games!" Ukraine exclaimed.

"What game?" Wales asked.

"Umm…Truth or Dare?" Navey questioned uncertain.

"No, that's not Christmassy at all!" Romania retorted.

"I know! Mario Kart!" America yelled.

"That's not Christmas like either, Al," Canada whispered to his brother.

"Well why don't we…make a Gingerbread House!" Ukraine suggested enthusiastically.

"…A Gingerbread House…I didn't think of that…" England mumbled to himself.

"We can make it from scratch." Wales added with a smile.

"We can make a whole VILLIAGE of Gingerbread!" Romania exclaimed.

"I want to decorate!" America yelled with his hand in the air.

"I'll help make the gingerbread," Wales volunteered.

"I'll join you," Ukraine added with a smile.

"We can do a concession line!" Talia suggested.

"Then why don't Wales, Ukraine, and Canada make the gingerbread. Germany, England, and I can make the icing and collect everything needed for the structure. Cian, Talia, Italy, Romania, Navey, America, Japan, and Scotland will decorate it." Ireland assigned.

"I'm really glad Belarus agreed to go away for the day," England mumbled to himself, knowing the woman would have probably been with his group.

"Alright, let's do it!" Ukraine exclaimed.

~oOo~

"Alright, so we got the four walls, the roof, and two little people done so far. The little garage is in the oven with the other little people." Wales listed, wiping his hands on a clean cloth.

"The others are already starting to build the Gingerbread House, which is a good start. Now all we have to do is keep England out of the kitchen…again," Canada said with a sigh.

"That's an art we have yet to master," Wales said with a nod.

"Let's not talk about such things; the Gingerbread in the oven will be done soon." Ukraine said drawing their attention back to their cooking.

Meanwhile in the other room, North Ireland, Talia, Italy, Romania, Navey, America and Japan were assembling the Gingerbread House as Scotland sat off in the corner munching on some candy.

"Does this look straight?" North Ireland questioned as he held to pieces of the wall together as the icing dried. Talia shrugged as she iced another part of the wall together as Japan held it up.

"I must say, this is quite enjoyable." Japan mused happily.

"Aye, quite fun." Scotland replied sarcastically.

"Look at it! It's so cute!" Navey exclaimed as she looked at her little Gingerbread man she was decorating. It had a big red smile, and a green scarf.

"Mine's better." Romania said with a shrug, looking at his little vampire Gingerbread man.

"Ve~! I like the candy," Italy cheered while munching on some candy of his own.

"AHAHAHAHA! Check out mine yo! It looks so cool!" America cheered as he held up his Gingerbread man that looked like England. They all broke out in laughter, even Scotland.

"I think it's a winner!" Talia exclaimed happily.

"Don't show him that," Navey warned with a smile.

"I want to eat its head…" Romania trailed off, looking at the Gingerbread Iggy longingly.

"…Just…don't," Navey said with a sigh.

~oOo~

"Look at it," North Ireland said excitedly. They ended up making a replica of England's house out of Gingerbread, with different faced Gingerbread people.

"Can we eat it now?" Scotland asked, his arms crossed.

"No," England replied.

"I want some too," Russia whined.

"Come on, let's eat it!" Romania cheered.

"…Only half," Wales said leniently. By the end of the night, the whole thing had been eaten by the hungry nations.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Review Please?


	17. December 23rd

Well...this is my last chapter. I'm gonna be glad not to write every single day, excluding weekends, but it will be weird not to write it anymore. But hey, this is the first story I've ever completed, and for that I'm happy. I'm sorry if you don't find this chapter up to par, but I'm tired, so I hope you still like it in some way. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, the Grinch, or ANYTHING in this chapter. I OWN NOTHING! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas with the Kirklands<strong>

Chapter XVII

~December 23rd, December 25th~

"Mumsies! Wake up!" England groaned and opened his eyes. It took him a moment to realize Talia was standing beside where he lay on the floor shaking him.

"Wake up!"

"What? Why? What's wrong?" He asked groggily.

"It's Christmas dummy!" Talia said excitedly.

"What?" Navey questioned, sitting up beside England, rubbing at her eyes.

"Christmas! The thing everyone's here for!" Talia exclaimed.

"What? Christmas? Here? Now?" North Ireland questioned confused as he sat up from where he leaned against his twin on the couch.

"Yes!" Talia practically yelled at them

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Romania's voice yelled from upstairs happily.

"_Finally_ someone gets it!" Talia exclaimed.

"Christmas!" America cried as he ran into the living room dragging Canada by the arm behind him.

Soon enough, everyone was up and downstairs.

"So…who opens there's first?" Ireland questioned.

"Why don't we just pick them up and see who it's for?" North Ireland suggested.

"I'll do it," Navey offered, moving over to the _giant_ pile of presents under the table. She picked up the first present, wrapped in red.

"It's for…Aidan," She named off, reading the tag. Scotland looked up, paying attention for the first time that morning. Navey offered the gift and he took it. Un-wrapping it gently, he opened it to find a box containing a new radio. He raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks Cian," He said sarcastically. North Ireland shrugged.

"I couldn't think of what to get you." He answered simply.

"Fair enough,"

"Alright, next is…for Russia," Navey announced, handing the present to her brother. Russia smiled and opened it. In it was a small note.

"I'm becoming one with Mother Russia…oh! Thank you sister!" Russia thanked happily as he pulled Navey into a hug.

"You're welcome!" She said.

"Here mummy!" Talia said, as she picked a card from the pile and handed it to England.

"…A free hug?" He read confused.

"Yep!" Talia cheered happily as she hugged him.

"Well, thank you Talia," England said with a smile as she pulled back.

"That's only part one, part two is you can take back your eyebrows you gave me when I was born." She continued, looking up at her eyebrows which were almost as thick as England's.

"Romania, this is yours,"

And so the presents continued. Hours passed full of happiness and laughter as presents were shared.

"Here, I made you all something." Wales announced as he left the room. Coming back, he held two round trays in each hand, seventeen apples on them.

"What _is_ that?" America questioned confused.

"Calennig," Wales replied flatly. "It's a Welsh Tradition."

Each apple had three sticks out the bottom in the form of a stool; almonds were in different places on the apple, a candle stuck out at the top with pine leaves around it in the shape of a wreath.

"It's for good luck," Scotland explained to the others.

"Oh…cool," Romania said with a smile as Wales passed one to him and then continued on.

"You get good luck for as long as it lives. Once it wilts, you can throw it out." Wales explained further.

"Awesome," Prussia exclaimed happily, accepting his with awe.

"…Can we throw them at people?" Russia asked as he observed his laughter.

"Not unless you want to kill them…and your good luck will disappear." Wales replied.

"Aww," Russia pouted.

"It's better than carrying a horse head on a stick, invading people's homes and singing." Ireland said with a smug smile to his younger brother. Wales blushed madly.

"S-Shut up! It's a _great_ tradition." He defended.

"Not accusing anything." Ireland replied with a shrug.

"We have a tradition of singing and holding hands," Scotland commented.

"Ooo! I have an idea then!" Talia exclaimed.

"Me too!" Navey cheered.

~oOo~

"This wasn't what I mean by holding hands and singing," Scotland said unhappily.

"Shut up, we're holding hands the way you do." Talia retorted.

"Do we _have_ to stand out here in the cold?" Romania questioned, looking around the snowy front yard distastefully.

"Yes, we can't fit like this inside," Navey retorted. Currently, on England's front yard, all the nations stood in a large circle, arms crossed and holding the people beside them hand.

"I feel stupid." England said bitterly.

"Come on Iggs, it sounds like fun!" America cheered happily.

"Calm down a little Al," Canada mumbled beside his brother.

"Let's start then!" Ukraine exclaimed happily. Talia and Navey had _actually_ convinced the nations to…sing a song from the Grinch. If you know which one it is, you'll understand most of their embarrassment for agreeing.

"I can't do this!" Scotland said, pulling away from the group.

"Why not? You promised!" Talia exclaimed.

"It's ruining my image." He complained, feeling very unlike himself in doing so.

"Ve~! Look Germany!" Italy exclaimed, pointing at the sky. Above they could see the Celestial Lights dancing in the sky.

"That's impossible…you can't see the Northern Lights in this part of England." Arthur exclaimed while looking up in awe.

"I wanted to give you a part three of my present. So I asked Finland for a favour." Talia explained with a smile.

"With my help," Ukraine piped in.

"It's wonderful," Japan said with a smile.

"Good job Love," Prussia praised as he kissed Talia on the cheek.

"It's a beautiful, thank you." England thanked his daughter while wrapping his arm around Navey's shoulders.

"Here," Scotland said, handing Russia a lawn chair as he held in his other hand his own. Russia took it and they both flattened them out and sat down, looking at the sky more comfortably.

"We only need one more thing to make this perfect." He continued.

"I think I know what that is." Wales said with a smile, walking over to the power cords on the ground. Plugging it in, the lights on the house turned on.

"You know, tonight, I'm not even going to worry about the lights right now…I'm too happy to care." England said with a sigh.

"Good, because I don't care about your opinion." Scotland said, putting his sunglasses on.

"It really IS a Merry Christmas…" Ukraine said happily.

"Ja, it is." Prussia agreed.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Romania said with a smile.

"God Bless Everyone." Italy cheered and everyone laughed in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** And so it's done! I'm glad to have written it, and I'm glad you all read it. Please review with your final thoughts on it and a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years! :)


End file.
